Winchester Trouble Now We're Talking
by WhitneySparks
Summary: SIS FIC! Protectetive Dean! Penultimate story in the first of the Winchester Trouble series! Big lead up too the end! Protective Dean, Lisa back, Bobby's issues, and Claire's struggle as she gets the due date! 104 Reviews in all stories so far!
1. This is Heaven?

Hey all, so yeah I thought a lot of you might hate me for the last chapter of Death All Round, but a lot of you did NOT send me death threats so it's all good : ) Here is the first part of book four! I switched some episodes around to suit my time schedule, so the next bit coming up later is not the order it went in season five! Hope that's ok, and I hope you enjoy this edition : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

This is Heaven?

Dean was surprised as he found himself seated in the Impala, and he just drove down a long narrow road, humming to the beat of the music. He found himself pulling over and the car grounded to a halt. Ahead of him he recognised a large field, and looked to the side of him, where a rather young Sam sat.

"Come on Dean!" The young Sam beamed getting out the Impala and taking a box with him. Dean jumped out the Impala, confused, but followed anyway. "COME ON!" Sam urged taking Dean by the hand and pulling him further into the field.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked completely oblivious as too his surroundings.

"Dad will kill us if he finds out we stole these," Sam giggled placing the box on the floor. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Have you got your lighter?" Sam asked his big brother.

"Yeah," Dean said chucking him it. Sam smiled gratefully and lit a bit of rope. Sam ran back taking Dean with him. Then the box exploded and fireworks were everywhere. Dean beamed and grinned and watched as his brother was full of joy and danced under the sparks. "I remember this!" Dean said eagerly! "This is the Fourth of July, nineteen ninety six!" Dean beamed at the distant memory.

"Dad would never let us do anything like this!" A young Sam commented. "Thanks Dean," he smiled wrapping his arms round Dean's waist. Dean was stunned but returned it. Sam ran back smiling and laughing under the fire works.

The bang, made Dean stop, and think. The memory returning back to his mind. The bang that hit Sammy twice in the chest, the other bang that hit his sister in her chest, and the final blow that hit him. He stopped as did the memory. And he was suddenly in an empty field.

"Sam?" Dean asked worried. He walked back to the Impala resting on the hood. Wondering where he was, and how to get back. The car radio suddenly turned on and the static made him jump and grabbed his attention.

"Dean?" A voice asked coming through the radio.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused looking at his car's radio.

"Yeah…it's me," the crackle replied. Dean jumped in the car and sighed.

"You got to stop poking around in my dreams man, I need some me time!" Dean chuckled to the stereo.

"Dean, listen too me very closely, this isn't a dream!" Castiel's urgent voice replied.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Deep down you already know!" Castiel replied.

Dean sat back, looking ill, as memories again came to his head. The two shots on his brother, Sam flew back on the bed, and lay lifeless. Another two shots after they dragged his sister up, the two shots, watching her bloated body drop to the floor. Blood surrounded the area around Sam on the bed, and then Claire on the floor. After Dean, cussed at the two attackers, the two final blows that struck him, before he too was lying lifeless in the motel room. Dean sat in the Impala.

"I'm dead," he replied.

"Condolences," Castiel replied.

Dean's mind suddenly began too work. "Where am I?" he asked worried.

"Heaven," Castiel replied.

"Heaven?" Dean questioned. "How did I get to heaven?" he asked looking around him.  
"Dean, please listen, this spell…this connection it's difficult to maintain!" Castiel urged.

"Wait a minute if I'm in heaven, then where's Sam…where's Claire?" Dean asked wanting to know that answer more than anything else at this moment in time.

"What do you see?" Castiel asked ignoring his question.

"What do you mean what do I see?" Dean asked not getting Castiel's point.

"Some people see a tunnel or a river, what do you see?" Castiel explained.

"Nothing but my dash, I'm in a car, on a road," Dean said impatiently not getting Castiel's point.

"Alright a road, for you it's a road, follow it Dean. Follow the road and you'll find Sam and Claire, follow…the…road," Castiel's voice said slowly disappearing.

Dean shrugged and turned the key in the ignition, he drove, followed the road and ended up near a yellow house that was surrounded by trees. He pulled up and stepped out of the Impala. Looking at the house, trying to judge it. He walked in and found Sam at a table, eating turkey and stuffing, anything you name it.

"So Sam how long have you been at high school?" a man at the head of the table asked.

"Um…just started, been there for about two weeks," he beamed punching his chest out to show he was proud.

"Stephanie over here just can't seem to stop talking about you!" The man grinned at the girl – Stephanie – next to Sam.

"Dad shut up!" Stephanie blushed, and smiled her braces off grabbing his leg under the table and making him jump.

"Ur…" Sam said uncomfortable.

"Wow! Just…wow!" Dean smirked looking at his brother in a shirt and tie. Sam looked at Stephanie's dad and everyone else around the table, and then looked back at Dean.

"Dean!" Sam asked his eyebrows crossing, however his expression lighting up a little. "What are you doing in my dream?"

Sam got up and left the table and joined Dean in the next room so they could talk. They looked as the conversation carried on without Sam, but the questions were still being answered, so the conversation managed to carry on.

"How is this even possible?" Sam asked once Dean had announced the place they were in.

"Yep," Dean replied looking in the distance.

"How are WE in Heaven?" Sam asked he paused to think. "And where's Claire?"

"Well a clean living I guess," Dean replied smirking.

"No! No! No!" Sam said moving infront of Dean. "Ok, YOU I get sure! But ME?" He asked pointing to himself. Dean was offended that his brother didn't think he deserved to be in the place he was. "Maybe you haven't noticed but I've...UR…done a few things!"

"Maybe you didn't know you were doing the right thing?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah well at the time I didn't exactly think it would lead to the road to Heaven?" Sam sighed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah well I know!" Dean shrugged also throwing his hands up in the air. "What do you think this is the freaking sky mall? I mean there are no triplet's or anything!"

"You know," Sam said looking at the family having thanksgiving. "When you bite dust they say your life flashes before your eyes," Sam said trying to figure it out.  
"Your point?" Dean asked.  
"This house, it's one of my memories," Sam announced.

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories." Dean announced and Sam's face seemed pleased that he was on the right track. "The fourth of July when we burnt down that old field,"

Sam chuckled and sighed at the old memory. "Well maybe that's what heaven is a place where you live your greatest hits?" Sam questioned.

"Wait! So playing footsie with brace-face in there…that's a trophy moment for you!" Dean said seeming shocked and somewhat disgusted.

"Dean!" Sam smiled. "I was eleven years old this was my first real thanksgiving," Sam explained.

"What are you talking about!" Dean seemed offended. "We had thanksgiving every year."

"We had a bucket of extra crispy, and Dad passed out on the couch!" Sam smirked. Dean raised his eyebrows but dropped them and nodded. Sam was about to speak again. But then a sound caught their attention. "I don't remember this," Sam said confused as the lights cut out. A spot light seemed to be searching the outside and the inside of the house, as it shook.

"Hey…we should…"

"Definatley," Sam answered finishing for Dean and running towards the corner of the room. Dean followed but as the light got closer too him, he ducked behind the sofa, as the house continued to shake and the family were still sat eating at the table.

The light vanished, and the house began to settle, the room's lights switching on again. Dean and Sam's shocked faces came out from their hiding places, and looked around at the room.

"Ok," Dean commented moving towards an old radio.

"Um…what the hell was that?" Sam asked following Dean.

"I don't know!" Dean replied tapping the radio. "But we are taking the escalator back downstairs. CAS!" Dean shouted into it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked thinking his brother had gone nuts.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Cas talked to me before, using like this radio thing, so I figured I would try this! CAS!" Dean shouted again.

"I can hear you," Cas replied as the television switched on.

Sam and Dean, alert, switched their heads that way.

"Hey!" Dean said noticing Castiel's face appear on the television, but with a really bad signal. "Hey Cas, hey, Ur so I found Sam, but there was this weird beam of light!"

"Don't go into the light!" Castiel snapped at them.

"Um…ok thanks Carol Anne! What was it?" Dean demanded.

"Not what, who? Zachariah," Castiel announced and the two boy's faces fell. "He's searching for you,"

"And if he finds us?" Sam asked.

"You can't say yes to Michael or Lucifer if you're dead, Zachariah needs to return you too your bodies." Castiel replied.

"Great! Problem solved," Sam said excitedly.

"No you don't understand!" Castiel said wanting to get the boys to listen. "You're behind the wall, this is a very rare opportunity,"

"For what?" Dean questioned.

"You need to find an angel his name is Joshua," Castiel spoke rather quickly.

"Hey Cas, no offence, but we are kind of ass full on angels, you go find him." Dean sighed just wanting to return home.

"I can't," Castiel replied. "I can't return to heaven," Castiel announced, and the pair of them knew they were going to stay to find Joshua.

"So…what's so important about Joshua?" Sam asked.

"He is important, he talks to God," Castiel said the connection starting to break a little.

"And so?" Dean shrugged.

"You think maybe, just maybe, we should find out what the hell God has been saying?" Castiel snapped.

"Jeez touchy," Dean commented looking at Sam.

"Please I just need you to follow the road," Castiel announced.

"What road?" Sam asked.

"It's a path that runs through heaven, people see it as different things, for you it's two lane asphalt, the road will lead you to the garden and you will find Joshua there," Castiel said speaking incredibly fast now. "And Joshua can take us to God. The garden…" Castiel said the connection starting to break.

"Wait, what about Claire?" Dean shouted.

"….please hurry," Castiel said not hearing them, and the TV turned off.

Sam sighed deeply. "So what do you think?" Sam shrugged.

"I think we hit the yellow bricks and find this Joshua cat," Dean announced. He would find Claire later, the fact he hadn't bumped into her yet, made him wander if she was still alive.

"Really?" Sam asked confused. "And what about Claire?"

"What you don't think so? We'll find Claire later, chances are, Zachariah already found her and she is back in her body." Dean explained.

"No, I'm just surprised YOU do! I mean last I checked, you wanted to break out the nose, and now you think he can help?" Sam questioned and decided to leave the Claire subject alone.

"I think he is the only one who can. Come on Sam I mean we are royally boned! So prayer…the last hope of a desperate man!" Dean said moving towards the front door, Sam fast on his tail as he pushed it open. They stood outside and looked around to see a forest, not the road they were supposed to follow, Sam looked around confused.

"Wasn't there a street out here?" he said looking around at the trees.

"It was," Dean replied walking back in the house with Sam. Dean started frantically looking in doors and draws.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"Looking for a road," Dean stated.

"And you think this road is going to be in a door or a closet?" Sam questioned as Dean opened the closet under the stair case and looked down.

"We're in heaven Sam!" Dean said switching the closet light on. "Our memories are coming true, Cas is on TV, finding a road in the closet will be pretty much the most normal thing…to happen to us today." Dean said looking at the floor perplexed. He leaned down looking at an old car set.

"What?" Sam asked uninterested. However the toy car and road caught his attention.

Dean picked up the little blue toy car, and twirled it around in his fingers. "I used to have one of these," He announced. "When I was a kid," he carried on placing the car on the electric road and started to play with it. It worked smoothly and suddenly the scene around them changed. Dean was the first too notice. Looking at the familiar surroundings. Then Sam noticed and looked at the tiny car set pointing too it disbelievingly.

"That was the road?" he asked unimpressed.

"I guess," Dean commented.

"Well is Claire here? Are we in one of her memories?" Sam questioned but knew it was highly unlikely as he looked around a little boy's room – or so it seemed.

"Bit trippy right?" Dean sighed also in disbelief.

"Yeah…more trippy," Sam said awkwardly. "Apparently…you _wuv hugs_," Sam smirked.

"Shut up!" Dean said looking down at his sudden change of shirt.

Sam laughed.

"Obviously your memory then," Sam muttered after he finished chuckling.

"Wait a minute I know where we are!" Dean said tapping Sam on the arm to grab his attention after he looked around the room.

"Where?" Sam asked intrigued.

"We're home," Dean said feeling actual joy. Sam looked at him like he had lost it.

"Dean," A woman's voice called coming to the door. "Hey, Dean." She smiled at him. "You hungry?" she smiled leaning her head against the door. Her mid long hair flowing down her shoulders, her pale skin accentuating her white night gown, and her sparkly eyes looking into Dean's.

Both of their faces dropped, and they were stunned looking into their mothers eyes. Sam was full of joy as this was the first time he was meeting his mother in person. They both swallowed away the lumps in their throats.


	2. Reunion

Hey all! So I didn't post last night…sorry! But this like took me FOREVER too write! I had to follow a few things already in place aswell, but change the dialect…long story short I finished it now! And I think this is the longest I have ever written! I hope you like it and I really appreciate the Reviews so far! Please Review and I will send you a message back! If you want! I don't bite : D

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Reunion

Dean sat at the table, his _wuv hugs_ t-shirt still visible, and Sam watched from afar. Their Mom placed some toast on a plate infront of Dean.

"Do you want the crusts cut off? Just like you like it?" His Mom batted her eyes at him with motherly love.

"Yeah…"Dean replied still in shock. "…I'd love that," he replied.

She smiled and started cutting away at the crusts on his toast. Sam frowned watching their mother fend for Dean's needs. He knew he had to find Claire, he knew they had to find Joshua, but he sure as hell wasn't going to miss the opportunity to get to know his mother.

"Mom?" Sam asked for her from the side. Dean looked up at him, and their mother just carried away at the crusts on Dean's toast and looked at Dean to smile, Dean smiled back.

"This is not your memory Sam, sorry," Dean said staring at his mothers beautiful complexion.

"Dean, uh, we should go…keep looking for the road, for Claire," Sam sighed. The whole event had started to turn hurtful.

"I know," Dean sighed still looking at his Mom. "Give me a minute ok?" he replied as she touched his shoulder soothingly.

"Dean," Sam interrupted.

"Sam, please," Dean cut him off softly. "Just one minute."

She finished with the toast and gave Dean a quick rub on the head before the telephone rang. She quickly attended too it.

"Hello? No John, we're not having this conversation again. Think about what? You have two boys at home!" she said looking at Dean and suddenly turning around so he couldn't see her.

"I remember this," Dean sighed. "Mom and Dad were fighting and Dad moved out for a couple of days," Dean explained to Sam.

"Dad always said they had the perfect marriage," Sam replied his complexion puzzled.

"It was perfect until after she died," Dean mumbled.

"Fine! Then don't. There is nothing more to talk about," she said slamming the phone down.

Sam sighed. "What happened next?" Sam asked.

Without saying a word, Dean stood up and slowly walked to his mom, he wrapped his arms around her and she did too him. "It's ok mom, dad still loves you," Dean said. "I love you too, I'll never leave you," Dean added. Sam became overwhelmed with sadness at the irony of those last four words, and water began to form in his eyes as he watched the two hug, but he managed to keep the tears in.

"You," she sniffed letting go of him and placing her hands on the sides of his face. "are my little angel," she smiled and looked into his green eyes. "How about some pie?" she smiled and let go and left Dean stood there who tried not to cry at the distant memory, although none of them would admit it.

Dean turned around and walked towards the table. "What?" He asked Sammy who was shaking his head.

"I just never realised, how long you'd been clearing up Dad's messes," Sam replied.

"Whatever let's just keep moving," Dean said and they both looked around the house for some form of a road. Sam found a picture of _route 66_ road.

"What you got?" Dean asked as Sam examined the postcard.

"I remember this," Sam replied and held it up as the scene changed and a horrible apartment appeared. It was dirty, and the walls were too, the floor wasn't perfect either.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"No way!" Sam beamed as he heard a dogs bark, and a golden retriever ran up too the pair. "BONES! Hey come here! Come here!" Sam beamed patting his legs as the dog ran too him and Sam leaned down so the dog could give him a kiss.

"Bones?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Bones was my dog. Hey!" He smiled at the welcome to the retriever.

"Your dog!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sam smiled getting a pizza box that had been left on the side.

"Is this Flagstaff?" Dean asked irritated.  
"Yeah," Sam beamed giving the dog a slice of pizza, and he wagged his tail appreciatively.

"THIS is a good memory for you?" Dean said his jaw clenched.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I mean I was on my own for two weeks I lived of Mr Pip, and soda," Sam chuckled.

"Wow," Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Sam shrugged giving the dog another slice.

"Well you don't remember do you?" Dean asked agitated. "You ran away on my watch, I looked everywhere for you! I thought you were dead! And when Dad came home," Dean paused and it settled in on Sam.

"Dean look, I'm sorry I never thought about it like that," Sam replied feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"Forget it lets roll," Dean said looking at a road sign.

Dean left through the door, and Sam told Bones to stay, much to the dogs' annoyance, and Sam too left the flat. They were suddenly on a dark road, infront of them was an abandoned house, the wood starting to rot, and the roof looked like a single pin on it and it would cave in.

"What memory is this?" Dean asked worried.

"No idea," Sam sniffed. "Claire's?" Sam questioned.

"CLAIRE?" Dean shouted.

"Alright come on, Dean!" Sam paused to point to the road ahead of them. "Road, God, remember?" Sam asked as Dean examined the road.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Dean said trying to focus all his senses. "This?" Dean asked and Sam sighed closing his eyes. "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford isn't it?" Dean said his jaw clenched – again. "This is YOUR idea of heaven? WOW! This is like one of the worst nights in my life." Dean chuckled unbelievably. How could his brother pick the events he did as his best moments? They were some of the worst for him!

"I can't control this stuff," Sam said shaking his head as an excuse.

"Seriously!" Dean said looking confused. "I mean this is a happy memory for you?"

"I don't know!" Sam said. "I mean I was on my own, and I had finally gotten away from Dad," Sam replied.

"Yeah well, you weren't the only one you got away from," Dean stated looking at the abandoned house behind him.

"Dean I'm sorry…I-Ju" Sam stuttered.

"Oh, I know, you didn't think of it like that," Dean sighed turning back to Sam.

"Dean!" Sam urged with a guilty face.

"Come on!" Dean laughed. "Your heaven is somebody else's thanksgiving. It's bailing on your family! I mean what do you want me to say?" Dean said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dean I never had my crusts cut of my PB and J, I just don't look at family the way you do," Sam shrugged trying to get Dean to understand.

"Yeah but I'M your family, and so is CLAIRE!" Dean stated.

"I know," Sam started but got cut off again.

"We're supposed to be a team, it's supposed to be us three against the world right?" Dean asked biting his lip.

"Dean…it is," Sam said giving in. Dean didn't seem convinced.  
He nodded. "Is it?" Dean asked turning his head to one side.

Sam shrugged. Suddenly a bright spotlight appeared on Dean's face, Dean shocked, looked up at it.

"Go, go, go!" Dean urged and they both began to run into the tree's that surrounded them. The spotlight stopped following them both once they had gotten amongst some trees. The boys jumped over a large trunk and sat behind it, panting breathless.

"Wow," Zachariah's voice appeared as his human form appeared too. "Running from angels, on foot, in heaven, with a box that thinks like that, I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the apocalypse already." He smirked clicking his fingers and making it daytime. "Guys, what's the problem? I just want to send you back to earth that's all! Just like your sister," he smirked adding the last bit on purpose. Sam and Dean looked at each other with their wide eyes, and looked behind the trunk to see where he was. "I mean that is after I carry you a cosmos of new ones!" Zachariah smirked. "Your on my turf now boys, and by the time I'm through with you, your going to be begging to say yes," he said turning his back. The boys used this to their advantage and ran in the opposite direction, making plenty of noise, and the angel noticed.

"Hurry!" Sam said as they whipped through the trees. They jumped over a log and landed to a halt. Zachariah staring right infront of them.

"Guys, you can run…but you can't…RUN!" Zachariah shrugged, and the boys ran in the opposite direction, again grounding to a halt. But this time not because of Zachariah. A person dressed as some tacky wrestler stood infront of them telling them to be quiet.

"Hurry this way," The man replied running ahead of them, the boys reluctantly followed.

They were led to a rusty shed, and the man drew a symbol in chalk on the door, then opened it as the two boys followed. Then just like the T.A.R.D.I.S they were in a bar.

"Wait who are you?" Dean demanded once he thought they were safe.

The man took off his mask and cloak, and revealed himself to the two of them, flinging his costume to the floor.

"Buenos Dias bitches," he smirked placing his thumbs at the side of each pocket in his jeans.

"Ash?" One of them asked and Ash clapped his hands and the lights in the place turned on.

"Welcome to my blue heaven," he smiled stretching out his arms.

Sam smiled, and Dean frantically looked around the bar, seeing if anyone else was here. No-one was but he still smiled, happy that he was in a bar, that just so happened to look like the old Road House.

"How have you been Ash?" Sam asked a couple of minutes later as Ash poured some drinks.

"You mean apart from…dead?" He smirked handing them each a glass. The boys nodded in response. "Yeah, I've been good, heaven isn't actually that bad." He shrugged swigging a drink.

"So…the Road House," Dean smiled nodding. The Road House burnt down a while back, part of the reason for Ash dying, but it was here good as always. Dean kept expecting Jo or Ellen to walk out.

"Yeah it's great," Ash beamed stretching out his arms.

"You get much visitors?" Sam smirked spinning the glass in his hands. Ash noticed and looked down.

"Well, yes actually," he smiled. "I get people wandering, I try to help them out, get them back on the right path," he explained. "Like earlier I got this pregnant girl running from Zachariah, she came in here, and sat down where Sam is. Twisting the drink in exactly the same way," Ash nodded frowning.

Dean and Sam sat upright and glanced at each other. "What did she look like?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Tall, about your height," he paused looking to Dean. "She was late teens, blonde curly hair, blue with a hint of green eyes, and she said she was coming up to seven months gone before she died," he shrugged taking another drink.

Sam glanced at Dean.

"You seen Jo or Ellen around?" Dean asked wanting to change the subject.

"Jo…and Ellen…died?" Ash asked slumping a little, his expression dropping. "When?" he asked.

"About a week," Sam nodded looking down at his glass.

"How?" Ash demanded as there was a knock on the door which alerted Sam and Dean. Ash opened it and a familiar face stepped out. "Hey Pamela!" Ash smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Dean and Sam shared another glance.

Out stepped their psychic, she looked exactly the same, and she came straight up to Dean and slapped him round the face then smiled and hugged him. She did the same for Sam but pinched his ass in the process. They smiled as she noticed she wasn't blind anymore.

"It's alright boys I have forgiven you for getting me killed," she beamed taking a seat on the stool.

"Phew," Dean murmured.

"Anyway you're dead now, so guess that karma got you," she smirked.

"Um…well we might not be dead for long," Sam commented.

"Figures," Pamela murmured.

"How did you get the Road House?" Dean asked still transfixed.

"It's an illusion," Ash explained. "When you get to heaven all your good deeds reward you with a replica of your happiest memory," Ash explained and Dean shot a glance at Sam.

"Yeah, being dead, and in heaven ain't all that bad," Pamela smiled at Ash who seemed to nod in agreement.

"Yeah but it's lonely, this place feels real but it's memories!" Dean protested.

"Well it's better than the basement," she said and fluttered her eyes at him as she took a sip from her drink. "I heard Michael wants to take you for a test drive," Pamela said and Dean sighed about to protest. "All I am saying is maybe it won't be so bad to say yes," she shrugged.

"Pamela if I say yes a lot of people die," Dean said bored of the conversation. Sam and Ash felt the awkwardness and started to talk amongst themselves, about how they had each moved on.

"Then they come here," Pamela shrugged. "Is that really so bad?" she asked him.

They paused, and Dean looked at her, taking in her words and considering them.

"Look," she said leaning over and resting her hand on his. "Maybe…you don't have to fight it so hard, it's all I'm trying to say," she shook her head.

"NO WAY DUDE! You have a SISTER!" Ash shouted in shock, it was good shock, and he suddenly clicked. "Oh…was it that chick that came in here earlier? The knocked up one?" he said and backtracked, thinking _knocked up_ may not have been the best way to describe a Winchester. He looked over at Dean who's expression dropped, he looked at Sam who was smiling.

"Yeah the knocked up blonde," Sam smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Some time passed and Ash was working away at a computer with Sam. Pamela and Dean were having a game of pool. Dean really wanted to fix this mess, he wanted to get too Claire, and he wanted to find Joshua!

"Hey," Sam smirked turning around and grabbing Dean's attention. "We found a shortcut to the garden," Sam smiled.

"Yeah!" Ash said with a cheesy grin.

"Right lets get on with this!" Dean urged and Ash attended to drawing a symbol on the door.

"Past X you get O," Ash said with his techlenogical head.

"Good," Dean commented pretending to know what he was saying. Ash stopped and turned his head to face him. "Not good?" Dean questioned raising his eyebrow.

"That Zach is going to be watching you and that baby momma sister of yours as close as he can, as well as watching the road, one move and he could have you!" Zach said and then turned around to drawing the equation on the door.

Sam hugged Pamela goodbye, for the second time in his life, but this goodbye felt more serene. More meaningful. They were happy to know she was at peace.

Pamela got off Sam and turned to Dean, hugging him the same, but getting off him and smiling. "I didn't get the chance to do this," she smirked grabbing Dean's face and planting her lips on his. Pamela grinned and tapped him on the cheek lightly as if drunk. "Not bad," she smirked.

A stunned Dean, had wide eyes, and just nodded.

"Watch your ass," she said to the pair of them more serious.

"Ah Dude! Don't mean to be a downer or anything," Ash said standing up to say his goodbye to the both of them. "But I shall see you again soon," he nodded.

"Well," Dean said turning back to Pamela. "Keep your seats open for us,"

Ash smirked. "Yeah,"

They stepped outside into an unfamiliar room. It was dark, and the calendar on the wall read _two thousand and one! _ Dean frowned and they began to walk around the house.

"Yours?" Sam asked not remembering any of this.

"Nope," Dean grunted from the living room. "Where the hell did Ash send us?"

"Sarah I need to see her!" A familiar voice shouted from upstairs. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before legging it up the stairs to see Sarah standing infront of a man at a door. She was blocking him from going in. Dean and Sam became perplexed.

"No! She's asleep! And what's the point she won't know who you are! You never visit…so why visit now?" Sarah replied with acid on her tongue, although her face screamed suspicion.

"I don't care if she won't know who I am!" the man huffed. His voice was so familiar, it was a voice Sam and Dean hadn't heard in a while, it was the voice they had been arguing over. It was John! The figure in the bed stayed still. Sarah sighed running her fingers through her red hair as she stood by the door and watched John.

"Claire-y-fairy!" John said leaning down close too her head.

"CLAIRE!" Dean said alarmed. The figure shot up and saw Sam and Dean stood in the hallway.

"Dean? Sam?" Claire replied as tears came to her eyes. She ran towards them and wrapped her arms around them both.

Dean sighed as the fear of his sister being hurt disappeared. Sam too was relieved. "It's good to see you too," Dean replied.

Claire got off the pair of them and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Claire frowned.

"Claire…do you know where you are?" Sam asked really hoping he didn't have to explain to his pregnant sister what she was doing here.

Claire shook her head.

"Deep down inside you know," Dean sighed, he thought that was best to reveal it too her, the way Castiel did too him. Sam just gave him a confused look.

Claire gasped as images of guns and a dead Sam appeared infront of her. She wanted to collapse to the floor but managed to keep her balance. "I'm not dreaming," she mumbled.

They shook their heads.

"What memory is this?" Dean perked up as they saw their Dad talking to a figure.

"No," John started but then everyone disappeared.

Claire sighed. Sam noticed.

"Where'd it go!" Dean demanded.

"It's where the good side of it ended isn't it?" Sam asked.

Claire nodded. "I was just so glad that my Dad came to visit me," she explained. "But then the conversation I had twisted it, so one of my most happiest memory is meeting my Dad." Claire shrugged.

Sam and Dean nodded understanding.

"Has there been a light of some sort following you?" Dean asked looking around for the next sign.

Claire nodded. "I thought Zachariah was just in my head! Pretending to be the light!" she explained. "Luckily I bumped into…_Ash_?" she questioned herself and her brothers grinned.

"Come on," Sam said jerking his head towards another door with a picture of a road sign.

"Where are we going?" Claire questioned following them.

"To find an angel called Joshua," Dean explained. Claire would ask questions later. For now she followed her brothers with complete trust as they entered into a room that she didn't remembered belonged too her house. However Sam and Dean recognised it, and were confused as they had been here before.


	3. An Encounter

Hey all! Here is the new instalment. Now I know you will all have a load of questions, but I promise you a lot of them will be answered in the next chapter : ) x. Have fun reading and please R and R. The reviews so far have been making me wild with happiness :D x.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Ash, Pamela, Dean W, Sam W, John W, or Mary W. However I do own; Claire W, Nick, Anna, Matt, Sarah and Andrew. **

An Encounter

Dean and Sam looked around completely confused. The house was dark but smelt fresh, the house was quiet, and Claire frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings and shrugged at her brothers.

"Why are we back home?" Dean asked Sam looking at Claire.

"I don't know," Sam said uncomfortable.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed, she felt like she was intruding on some memory of their mother that they so rarely talked about, Claire only asked about her once and she saw how awkward that conversation soon turned.

"So what are we gunna do?" Sam said again his body language shrieking in awkwardness.

"Look for the road again I guess," Dean shrugged. And Claire nodded as they all moved their eyes around the room to find some form of road.

"Hunny," A woman's voice appeared. The three became alert and turned towards the woman in white – to Claire. But to Dean and Sam that was one of the first woman to steal their hearts. "Why are you up?" she asked looking at Dean. Dean shifted his position, and looked at his mother with glossy eyes.

"L-look, I-I'm sorry, I love you but you're not real," Dean stated trying to stare down this illusion. "And we don't have time," Dean said pointing behind him towards Claire and Sam.

"Did you have a night mare? Tell me!" She said with softness in her voice. Claire looked at Dean's warped face and Sam's hurt one, she wanted to find the sign, and move on.

"I gotta go," Dean swallowed the lump in his throat before moving away.

"Then how about I tell you my nightmare Dean," His Mom replied. Claire and Sam recognised the weirdness in her tone. "The night I burned," she started and Sam looked like someone had just ripped him in the heart, Dean too. Then there attention was focused on their Mom. Her white gown was being soaked in blood as she stared at her son.

"Sammy, Claire, let's get out of here," Dean's voice shook.

"Don't you walk away from me," their Mom demanded staring at Dean.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his Mom.

"I never loved you," she began and Dean's eyes widened turning glossy again. "You were my burden, I was shackled to you, look what it got me," she stated flicking her eyes so the colour turned yellow. Claire's eyes widened at the sight.

"Dean," Sam called him breathing heavy. Dean turned around, and looked at Sam, who was about to speak when the whole room lit up in all the sides of the room. Making a weird green light appear. Mary flicked her eyes again and they restored to their normal colour again.

"The worst was the smell," she said moving closer to Dean. Claire stiffened worried at what this strange woman would do to her two sons. "The pain well, what can you say about your skin bubbling off?" she asked her head tilting. Sam took a deep breath beside Claire. Dean tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. "But the smell…you know for a second I thought I left a pot roast burning in the oven," she paused. Dean moved back and looked out the window to see a brick wall. "But…it was my meat, and finally I was dead," she said and Dean carried on looking for an escape, Claire only moved her head surveying the room to find some sort of road, Sam was transfixed with his mother, guilt swarming his body. "The one silver lining, was, at least I was away from you," She smiled at Dean who was touching the brick wall to see if it was real. She sighed. "Everybody leaves you Dean, haven't you noticed?" she asked I took a step towards her but Dean held out his arm to signal to stop. "Mommy, Daddy, even Sam," she pouted pointing her head in Sam's direction and giving him a disgusted expression. "Ever ask yourself why?" she asked looking at Dean. "Maybe it's not them, maybe it's you," she shrugged.

"Or maybe it's the Winchester curse that you so kindly started!" Claire snapped at her. Mary laughed biting her lip.

"Easy now kid," a playful voice entered. Claire's expression dropped as did her brothers.

"You did this!" Sam's deep voice growled as Zachariah appeared next to their Mom. Dean's expression hardened and Claire carried on searching for a clue.

"And I'm just getting started, I mean guys, do you really think you could sneak past me and get into mission control?" Zachariah chuckled.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sam said moving towards Zachariah but he, Dean, and Claire were suddenly grabbed each by a man. Claire struggled to get off but eventually gave up, Dean squirmed at the touch, as did Sam.

"You know I'd say the same thing about you Sam, but you know, I have actually grown quite fond of your mother," Zachariah breathed. "Or at least the blessed memory of her." He said moving in close to Mary and kissing her lightly on the neck, Mary seemed to be enjoying it.

Dean's face sickened.

"I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together," he smiled moving off Mary.

Sam's jaw clenched.

"I've discovered that she's quite the…milf," he smirked at the two boys.

"Gloat all you want you dick," Dean's rough voice spoke. "You're still bald," Dean smirked and Claire had to keep in a laugh.

"In heaven I have six wings and four faces one of which is a lion," he replied gesturing with his hands how big he was. "You see this because you're…" he paused touching Mary lightly with his hands and moving down her arm. Sam and Dean felt sickened at the action. "…limited," he replied through his teeth. He and Mary looked at each other and he clicked his hands making Mary vanish much to Sam and Dean's appreciation. "Let's fast tag this shall we?" Zachariah said moving to Dean.

"Wait, you gunna ball gag us until we say yes? Yeah I've heard that one too!" Dean sighed and Zachariah punched him straight in the gut with all his force making Dean bend over in pain with the man still holding him. Claire tried to shake off the man but failed, Sam did the same but forgot the man was on him at first.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that, I've cleared my schedule, get him up!" Zachariah spat orders at the man now in charge of Dean. Once up he punched Dean again whose face twisted in agony. "Let me tell you something," Zachariah started speaking right into Dean's face. "I was on the fast track once, employee of the month every month forever, I'd walk these halls and people would avert their eyes and that'd be respect!" he spat to all three of them. He paused and tried to calm. "Then they assigned me you, now look at me," Zachariah said moving away. "I can't close a deal on a bunch of pathetic flannel wearing maggots," he laughed shaking his head. "Everybody is laughing at me! And there right to do it," he paused to look sad but quickly changed his expression to a dark playful one. "So, say yes don't say yes, I'm still going to take it out of your asses, it's personal now boys." Zachariah remarked and looked at the two of them, completely blanking Claire. Dean was holding his stomach, and Sam was stood with his muscles flexed ready to spring when he had the chance. "And the last person in the history of creation you want…is me," he smirked looking at an oddly frightened Dean. "And I'll tell you why, Lucifer, may be strong but I'm…pity!" he spat. "I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder, for the rest of eternity, and not like the angel Castiel is to Claire," he commented finally looking into Claire's eyes making her shiver.

"Exuse me sir," another man's voice appeared and everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm in a meeting," Zachariah said pointing to the three Winchesters.

"I'm sorry, I need to speak to those three," the old man replied pointing to the three of them. Zachariah looked at the Winchesters then looked back to the man with a perplexed expression.

"Excuse me?" Zachariah said with an unbelievable expression. The Winchesters looked at the new man with hope.

"This is a bad time, I know," the man replied. "I'm afraid I have to insist," the man replied his expression hardening softly.

Zachariah scoffed. "You don't get too insist jack squat!"

"No you're right," the man's face hardened again. "But the boss does, his orders," Sam, Dean, and Claire shared glances.

"You're lying," Zachariah replied with an odd tone in his voice.

"I wouldn't lie about this," the man's face didn't change. "Look fire at me if you want, sooner or later he is going to come back home, and you know how he is with that whole…wrath thing!" the man narrowed his eyes.

Zachariah's eyes widened and he turned back to the Winchesters before glancing at the man and he and his men disappeared. Sam, Dean, and Claire sighed in relief. They joined together in the centre and looked at the man frightened. The whole scene began to change, and the sound of birds made an appearance before they were surrounded by plants and trees.

"This is…heaven's garden?" Sam asked as the three of them looked around and walked down a path.

"It's nice-ish!" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah…very…green," Claire stated unsure of what to say.

"I guess," Dean chuckled a little.

"You see what you want too here, for some it's God's throne room, for others Eden, for you three and a half, I believe its Cleveland botanical gardens. Sam and Dean you came here on a field trip, and Claire you did at your school too, and the little one agrees with you." the man shrugged and the three of them looked around at the familiar scene. Claire placed a hand on her bloated stomach and looked down.

"You're Joshua?" Sam finally asked. It had been bugging all of them.

"I'm Joshua," he smiled. They all looked at Joshua somewhat relieved.

"So you talk to God?" Sam asked.

"Mostly he talks to me," Joshua replied.

They all shared glances and Dean nodded at Sam to ask more.

"Well tell him we need to speak too him," Sam urged desperately. "It's important."

Dean gave glossy pleading eyes. "Well where is he?"

"Well on earth," Joshua smiled.

"Doing what?" Dean asked.

"A vacation? I mean surely he would want to get away every now and then?" Claire questioned.

"I don't know," Joshua replied.

"Do you know where on earth?" Sam asked.

"No sorry," Joshua replied glancing at Sam. "We don't exactly speak face to face,"

"I-I'm s-sorry I don't get it," Dean said nervously. "God's not talking to nobody," Dean stated.

"So why is he talking to me?" Joshua said finishing Dean's sentence for him. "I sometimes think it's because I can…sympathise, God-na to God-na, and between us…I think he get's lonely," Joshua replied.

"Well my hearts breaking for him," Dean said his spirit crushed.

"Well can you at least give him a message for us?" Sam said thinking of Castiel.

"Actually he has a message for you," Joshua said looking a little annoyed. "Back off," Joshua stated.

Claire's eyes widened. She knew Castiel took Dean's amulet to find God, was that what Joshua was on about? Or was he on about them?

"What?" Dean said in disbelief.

"He knows already, and everything you want to tell him," Joshua stated.

"But…" Dean said looking at his brother and sister.

"He knows what the angels are doing, he knows that the apocalypse has begun, he just doesn't think it's his problem." Joshua replied honestly.

"Not his problem," Dean said his eyebrows raised.

"God saved you already, he put you on that plane, he brought back Castiel, he granted you salvation in heaven. And after everything you've done too," Joshua said looking at Sam at the last part. "It's more than he's intervened in a long time, he's finished," Joshua said nodding. "Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him," Joshua announced.

"But he can stop it," Dean's eyebrows turned inwards. "He can stop all of it,"

"I suppose he could, but he won't," Joshua replied.

"Why not?" Dean said frustrated.

"Why does he allow evil in the first place?" Zachariah questioned. "You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that,"

"So he's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?" Dean asked frustrated with disbelief.

"I know how important this all was to you Dean, I'm sorry," Joshua sighed shaking his head.

Dean nodded. "Well forget it. Just another dead beat Dad with a bunch of excuses right?" Dean questioned. Claire immediately thought of Castiel, she was dreading his reaction, how it would affect his faith. "I'm used to that," Dean commented Claire and Sam wanted to mumble _me too_. "I'll waddle through,"

"Except, you don't know if you can this time," Joshua stated and Dean's expression softened. Claire looked at him with glossy eyes. "You can't kill the devil," Joshua said changing his tone. "And you are loosing faith, in yourself, in your brother, and in some respects your sister. And now this, God was your last hope, I just, I wish I could tell you something different," Joshua stated.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam questioned.

"You think that I would lie?" Joshua said offended.

"It's just you're not exactly the first angel we've met," Sam stated.

"I'm rooting for you boys, and girl," Joshua paused to give Claire a glance. "I wish I could do more to help you I do, but…I just trim the hedges," Joshua smiled gesturing to the plants.

"So what now?" Dean questioned his expression hard.

"You go home again," Joshua stated. "I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last, this time God wants you to remember." Joshua said raising his hand at the three of them. A bright light began to fill the scene and the three Winchesters squinted.


	4. Hope Gone

Hey all XD Want to say a MAHOOSIVE thank you to every single on of my Reviewers so far you guys have achieved over 83 Reviews on all four stories so far! I owe you guys such a massive thank you! I am thinking to send some sort of card to my 100th Reviewer, lame I know, but I thought it would be more personal and a lot of you are in America and shipping fees are a bitch!

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter XD Keep reviewing I love you guys so much!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Hope Gone

Dean and Sam lay lifeless on their motel beds. Blood surrounding the covers, their mouths open, and there bodies still. Claire was the only one on the floor, her chest torn, and the baby inside of her had suffocated. However they were returning to their bodies. With an almighty inhale of air Sam shot up from the bed, gasping, and trying to slow his heartbeat down. He jumped as Dean did the same and shot up, holding his chest, as he tried to breathe naturally again. They looked at each other.

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean. Then with another almighty gasp Claire shot up from the floor holding her stomach and chest, also trying to breathe naturally, and slow her heart rate down. Sam and Dean blinked at her trying to work out if she was ok.

"Defy alright," Dean answered Sam's question. "You alright?" Dean nodded at Claire.

She thought about it for a moment, and looked at the blood surrounding her, and clutched at her stomach. She was relieved when she felt a kick. She nodded.

"Good," Sam breathed feeling where the bullet ripped his shirt and hit him in the chest. Dean stood up after he grabbed his phone. Claire gasped to see blood on the front and back of his shirt. The bullet must have gone straight through all of them. Claire looked at her ripped shirt and was amazed that her bra was still in tact. She felt behind her back and her shirt was ripped there too. She felt too shaken to get up, but they were all glad their breathing had restored to a natural pace.

Dean text Castiel their location, and it wasn't long before he showed up. Claire had changed into her maternity jeans and a black top. Sam and Dean had changed into jeans, a top, and kept their usual jacket on. When Castiel did turn up they were all packing their things.

"Maybe, maybe Joshua was lying," Castiel spoke for the first time since they told him their events in heaven.

They all paused to look at him.

"I don't think he was Cas, I'm sorry," Sam spoke softly.

Castiel sighed and turned to look at the ceiling. "You son-of-a-bitch I believed in," He paused his lips trembling slightly as he looked down and turned to face the Winchesters. "I don't need this anymore," Castiel said and threw Dean back his amulet.

Dean caught it and looked at it, letting it hang down from the string. Claire was sat on a bed and closed her eyes trying to stop tears forming, she opened them again and was glad she managed to succeed. "It's worthless," Castiel stated turning around.

"Cas wait!" Sam demanded but Castiel had already gone. "We'll find another way," Sam urged chucking his shirt in his bag. "We can still stop all of this Dean,"

"How!" Claire demanded looking at them. Dean nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, but we'll find it," Sam urged. "You, me and Claire!" Sam said staring at both Dean and Claire. "We'll find it!"

Dean simply grabbed his bag and went to the door. He stopped and hovered his hand over the bin and dropped the amulet in there and opened the motel door, stepped out, and left. Sam and Claire shared a worried glance. But Claire too grabbed her pack and left the room.

Sam stared after them and sighed. Knowing that Dean had literally left hope at the door.

Claire's P.O.V

"Where's Dean?" I asked coming back with a bowl of hot water and a pad for his cuts.

"I thought he was with you!" Sammy questioned his eyebrows furrowed.

"No," I frowned clutching at a silver locket around my neck.

"Hell no!" Sammy said marching towards the motel door, I heard an engine, and Sammy scream. "DEAN! DEAN COME BACK!"

I didn't know what to do, I just stared, Dean had just broken the one promise he ever made to me. I tried to stop myself from falling. I looked out the door, Sam was on his knees looking ahead of him, and the Impala was no-where to be seen. I sighed trying to hold back the tears, my heart felt down, so down. Like a great brick had been tied and hung, just left to hang. It hurt. I sat on my bed trying to focus on something else. Then something moved into my view. A piece of paper moved as the wind blew in from the motel door. I frowned and picked it up.

I gasped awake, trying to get the weight off, trying to see something else that wasn't that. Dean would never leave me, he wouldn't. To my surprise he was at the side of my bed. I frowned as he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked around to complete darkness.

"I don't do…chick-flick moments, or dick-flick's, it's uh…never been something I've been good at," he said and swallowed hard.

I smirked in the darkness. "Dean, what's this about?"

"Heaven, you saw…the one woman who will always have my heart. And she always will be. But whilst we were up there, I realised." Dean paused feeling uncomfortable and shifted his position.

"Get on with it," I chuckled.

"There are now, two women who will…always be there," he paused and luckily I knew he was on about his heart. I frowned and stared at him harder.

"Are you sleep walking?" I asked. Dean narrowed his eyes. "Talking?" I pondered.

"No!" He snapped. "Listen forget it!" He sighed and got up and swung one hand in the air.

He went back to his bed, which was next too mine anyway, I stared at the back of his head and waited until I thought he was asleep, as I already knew his strong distaste for chick flick moments. I got up and leaned over his ear. "I love you too Dean," I whispered and went back to bed, letting sleep take over.

The next day we were up and ready, I got a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep, Dean would only smile at me today. It was as if he knew something was up with me, and he was trying to tell me he would sort it, but it worried me as to how he would sort it. We packed our packs and jumped in the Impala. We were on our way to Bobby's. Dean was going to ring him today to let him know we were on our way, which was what he was doing now.

"Hi Bobby, yeah it's me, no…we're all fine! Yeah I know but Claire couldn't text you our current location because her phone died," Dean lied through his teeth. I couldn't text back because we were all dead! "Yeah, listen, could you get hold of a scan…machine for Claire?" Dean asked and paused. "Great," he sighed. "We'll tell you about it later, thanks Bobby," Dean said and hung up. Sam jumped alert, he had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago.

"Good sleep?" I questioned reading a book at the back of the Impala.

"Great! Thanks," Sam mumbled slumping down in the chair.

"Listen," Dean said punching Sam in the arm as Dean drove. "Bobby is getting hold of one for us, so Claire can have a scan without the doctors getting suspicious, and he said he can do it himself. Had a pregnant woman a few years back, so on," Dean replied. "So we're on our way there," Dean smiled at me through the rear-view mirror. Something was…off. I returned him a confused look.

"Ok, now can I go back to sleep please?" Sam groaned and yawned.

"Yeah sure go ahead," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bitch," Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Jerk," Dean smirked.

"Pussy," I mumbled and Dean smirked at me through the rear-view mirror I couldn't help but return one. Who was I kidding? My dream last night was just a dream! My big brother would never leave me. I leaned forward and Dean got nervous.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I want to listen to A.C.D.C!" I demanded and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Sit back!" he sighed going into the glove box and popping a tape in the cassette. I smirked and looked at Sam, Dean saw and realised what I was doing, and I saw him turn the volume right up and press play. The music blasted and Sam shot up alert and pissed. I couldn't help but burst into hysterics at his disgruntled face. Dean chuckled and Sam hit his brother twice. "Dude once yeah…but twice?" Dean questioned as I still rolled at the back in laughter.

"I can't hit my pregnant sister!" Sam snapped at Dean. We laughed some more until we were stopped.  
"Hey Dean," I said as we came closer towards a group of people. He pulled the car up and got out. Sam followed and I stayed in the car – great! The conversation seemed friendly until their eyes flicked black. I gasped and got out the car, I quickly grabbed a gun from the back and fired it. But I was too late, the demons had already managed to knife Sam in the arm and start a fight. The gun simply pointed their attention too me. Sam and Dean slowly got up, and once they realised the gun was from me, they ran towards the Impala. I shot into the car as did Sam and Dean and they started to drive – fast! We were doing over 80 I was sure of it!

"Hurry up Dean," Sam grunted in pain.

"I'm hurrying! God have you ever seen that many?" Dean said as I looked behind and some cars were following us.

"Dean," I warned and he looked behind us.

"Crap!" He said pushing his foot down harder.

"No I haven't seen that many," Sam said holding his arm in pain.

"Here let me have a look," I said. Sam removed his hand and I saw the pool of blood that persisted to follow.

"Stitches?" Sam asked me.

I nodded.

Suddenly the car was screeched across the road's surface and an orange light came into view. Infront of us was, indescribable, it was just on fire! And there was lots of it! It was made from wood and it was blocking the entire road.

"Damn it!" Sam cussed. I got back in my seat and did my seatbelt up. Dean turned around and started to reverse. But it was too late. Both of their mirrors were kicked in and they were being dragged out of the Impala. I screamed as my mirror got kicked in and glass went everywhere. The black eyed bitch leaned in and I kicked at her hands, but she managed to get hold of them and I held on to the chair as she started to pull me out.

All of a sudden she was screaming and she released her grip off me as water poured onto her and the other two bitches. They too released my brothers. Sam and Dean managed to get back in the car and we turned around to see the three of the demons steaming in agony - literally. It looked like a fire truck had got it's hose and blessed the water that came out of it. Probably because that WAS what was happening.

A man then started speaking through a loud over com, and I recognised the exorcism like it was a part of everyday speech. Black smoke rose out of their mouths and disappeared. The three people led on the floor, and we were left in the car panting and breathless, owing a huge thanks to our saviours.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Dean commented.

Sam and I just stayed with our shocked expressions.

"You three alright?" The man asked as Sam got out the car, his mouth open, about to catch any fly that dare enter Sammy's mouth!

Dean and I got out the car too and looked around.

"Peachy," Dean replied his eyes wide.

"Never been better," I gulped.

"I'd be careful…it's dangerous around here," the man with stubble stated.

_No shit Sherlock! _I thought. But thought it best to keep that in my head.

"Wo, wo, wo, wait!" Dean said running towards the man as he walked away.

"No need to thank us," the man replied holding up his hand.

"No hold on a sec who are you?" Dean shouted over the flames. And I walked to join Sam's side.

"We're the sacrament luitement malfica," the man replied, I gave him a puzzled look as we joined him. He looked at me up and down and tried to guess my age, I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry the what!" Dean asked thinking the same as me.

"I'm sorry but those were demons and this is the apocalypse." The man stated. We all looked at him dumbfounded. WE knew that but how did HE?

"So…?" Sam said shaking his head.

"Buckle up," the man nodded.

"Follow us," Dean said and we walked to the back of the Impala. There was three of the men. One was about my age, slightly older, and was…cute. The other looked about late twenties, and the other looked old enough to be their Dad (he was the man with stubble). Dean lifted up the hood and showed them all of our gear. "Looks like we're in the same line of business," my brothers and I smiled at them. "That's a police issue shot gun," Dean stated looking at the eldest man. "That truck is inspired…where'd you guys pick up all this crap?" Dean asked them. And they shared glances with each other.

"You know, you pick things up along the way," the middle one shrugged.

"Guys we might aswell get this straight, we're not demon omens or something!" Dean smirked and winked at me letting me know we were safe. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Guys, we're on the same team here!" Sam urged.

"Seriously!" I smiled.

They shared glances with each other and nodded. The oldest one spoke. "Follow us,"


	5. Hormones

Hey all! So I want to say another massive thank you too everyone who has reviewed! Remember 100th Reviewer will get sent a special thank you card in the post! : ) It would be something more than that but seriously I am skint! I will send an a private message or notify you in one of the A/N to let you know who won! : ) Thank you!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Hormones

"What do you think?" Sam asked Dean but glanced at me beforehand.

"About what?" Dean shrugged paying attention to the car that we were following.

"Do we really think we should stay here? I mean Claire…the baby!" Sam urged trying to make Dean see sense, I sighed and looked at my bump; this baby was already causing tension between the two of them.

"You think I don't know that?" Dean snapped seeming offended, again he smiled at me, was he letting me know it was not a dig at me? Whatever the reason, it must be something to do with our trip to heaven and back.

"Dude! We are driving _away_ from Bobby's?" Sam stated also confused.

"Well your sorry ass must be forgetting that there was a massive fire hazard stopping us from leaving!" Dean grunted.

The awkward silence followed.

Something caught my attention, a white church; people were outside as they held big guns in their arms – weird! "Ok," I huffed my eyebrows faced inward.

"My thoughts," Sam mumbled.

We pulled up just outside it, as did the red truck we had followed. We got out the Impala, to see road blocks, wire fencing, smoke coming from everywhere! And men were all around, they covered every single part of this enclosed area, and to be honest I was frightened. I stole Dean's jacket and placed it around me, it was big on me, so I knew it would be big enough to hide my bump. Dean looked reluctant but soon got over it, he knew his most prized possession was in safe hands, he could trust me. Our saviours walked into the church, whilst Dean sneaked the bare essentials in his pocket. We walked past the two guards, and walked straight over a red symbol, which could stop any demon from getting in or out!

Now we Winchesters weren't one for churches, I was slightly, but Dean and Sam weren't! So we shifted in the back and stayed stood up, we understood that other people believed in this religion, but we weren't completely into it like them.

"Who'd a thought the apocalypse could be so romantic?" the vicar said from the front. He didn't seem like the typical vicar, for one he was dressed in jeans and a shirt, with a jacket on top. And the other, he didn't seem as…strict, as the others. But all of our eyes widened once we realised this was a _wedding_! "Marriage, family," the vicar carried on. I sighed and looked to Sam who had his eyebrows faced inward. I followed where his eyes seemed to be looking, and I noticed that every single man and woman on the end of each isle held a riffle. "It's a blessing," the vicar smiled as he carried on. "Especially in times like this," I looked to Dean who seemed perplexed. "So hold on to that," the vicar smiled.

"Wedding?" Sam scoffed quietly. "Seriously?" he questioned and looked to me and Dean.

"Yeah," the second oldest from earlier spoke, I jumped, I hadn't realised he was beside Sam. To be honest I felt safe in-between my brothers, so I giggled a little when I realised that something so simple made me jump. "We've had eight so far this week," the man continued.

We all shared a glance.

An hour or two passed, and it wasn't long before we were outside with the others, and clapped at the new married couple. Things like that really made my mind think, human nature…it's weird how something so bad and deathly can cause people to find love quicker. Ironic right?

"So…" the vicar said from behind us, again I jumped, and Dean gave me a weird look. "…Rob tells me you guys hunt demons," he stated.

"Uh…" Sam paused and put his hands in his pockets. "…yes sir," he nodded.

Dean was about to say something but stopped himself, something caught his attention, and he frowned. I followed his eyes and saw a gun attached to the vicars' leg. Dean and I shared a glance.

"We've had a few," the vicar stated.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed. "Tell us about it! Any idea what bought them here?" Sam fished.

"Follow me miss, gentlemen," he nodded and he walked towards the church entrance. Naturally we followed.

"So you're a preacher?" Dean asked as we were led down some stairs.

"Not what you expected huh?" the man huffed.

"Well dude, you're packing," Dean exclaimed.

"Strange times," the man stated as he led us through some double doors. Our mouths dropped when we entered. Men, women, and children, sat on chairs, they worked away and made jugs of holy water and salt. My eyes seemed to pop out of my head. I knew this was the apocalypse and all, but people shouldn't need to worry about it! That's what hunters are for!

"Is that a twelve year old packing salt rounds?" Dean asked us shocked as we still followed the preacher.

"Everybody pitches in!" the preacher stated.

"So…the whole church?" Sam questioned fishing again.

"The whole town," the preacher replied.

"A whole town full of hunters, I don't know whether to run screaming, or buy a condo," Dean said as we stopped our walk and the preacher turned to look at us.

"Well the demons were killing all of us, we had to do something," he replied. To me he didn't seem proud of all of this.

"So why not call the national guard?" Sam shrugged.

"We were told not too," the preacher shrugged back.

"By who?" Sam frowned.

"Come on Rodger, you're as lodge as some hunters we've ever seen! And that exorcism is a no gig so someone is telling you something," Dean stated an eyebrow raised.

The preacher looked at us deep in thought. I rolled my eyes impatient. Finally he sighed and spat it out.

"I-I'm sorry I-I can't discuss it," he sighed.

"Dad it's ok," a girls voice appeared directly behind me and I jumped. Dean noticed again and gave me a look.

"Leah," Rodger said and gave her a stern look.

Dean, Sam and I turned to face this girl. She was pretty, she had mid long fair blonde hair. She was dressed in a pink cardigan and a white dress. "It's Sam, Dean, and Claire Winchester, they're safe," she smiled too her father. We gave her a confused look. "I know all about them," she smiled too us.

"You do?" Dean said taken a back!

"Sure," she smiled. "From the angels!"

"The angels? Awesome," Dean sighed. I bet his thoughts were the same as mine, one angel popped into my head – Zachariah!

"Don't worry they can't see you here," she said and gestured her head by shaking it lightly. "The marks on your ribs right?" she asked and Dean's expression dropped.

"So you know all about us because…angels told you?" Sam asked an eye raised.

"Yes," she nodded. "Among other things,"

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell," Dean noted.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be before it happens, how to fight back and I know who Claire has currently in her womb," she smiled looking down at my bump. I looked down and tucked my hair behind my ears whilst I placed a hand on my swollen belly.

"Never been wrong," her Dad stepped back into the conversation. "Not once," he stated. "Very special," he smiled and stroked her hair.

"Dad," She protested and smiled.

"Well let me guess," Dean interrupted. "Before you see something you get a really bad migraine? You see flashing lights?" Dean asked his eyebrows almost covered his eyes.

She looked back, as if scared. "How'd you know?"

"You're not the first prophet we've met," I smirked thinking of chuck.

"But you're the cutest!" Dean smirked nodding.

She smiled and looked him up and down. Her Dad didn't seem impressed.

"I mean that with total respect of course!" Dean said after he saw the preachers stare.

I rolled my eyes and then followed the awkward silence; however the girl seemed to be enjoying the attention, infact she seemed to be interested.

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail of," the voice paused from Sam's phone. I was sat at the bar having an orange juice and Sam was stood with his back to me. "I don't understand, w-why do you want me to say my name?" Castiel's voice spoke and beeps and the sound of buttons being pressed followed. I laughed from the bar as I could see from a reflection in the window Sam's face was really confused. Then a loud beep made an appearance.

"Cas, hey it's me, so we're in Blue Ridge, Minnesota, and we could use a little help. Hope you get this," he said and flipped his phone off.

"Do you think you should be in here Missy?" the bar maid came up and asked me, he was the second eldest man from before, I couldn't remember his name.

"It's orange juice, no need to worry," I sighed. "I'm not some delinquent mother," I protested and took a sip of my drink.

"Wo, calm down," he joked putting his hands in surrender. "I just meant how old are you?" he questioned. My eyes narrowed. "I-I mean because the age doesn't matter anymore but I didn't want someone like you to be in an environment like this," he smiled.

"I can handle myself," I sighed.

The guy rolled his eyes and turned to Sammy who tried not to smile. "Ignore her! Probably the hormones!" he chuckled. "Busy night," Sam commented.

"I'm telling you, since the end started it's been like one long last call," he replied with a stern face. "That round is on me!" he nodded passing Sam a bottle of beer and me another juice.

"Thanks," I scoffed. I really wanted to drink, just let loose a little, that's what everyone else was doing. The man smirked and went back to his job.

"Thanks," Sam nodded too him before it was too late.

"Hey," Sam said and tapped my arm light. "What's with you? Being jumpy and moody?" he frowned.

"Not now Sammy," I sighed and took another swig of orange and got up and left the bar to sit with Dean, Sam followed me.

"So…?" Sam asked once we were seated, he handed Dean a bottle of beer that the man had left for him too.

"Did you get hold of Cas?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah I left him a message…I think," he replied and smiled at me. I giggled and Dean looked at me weird. "So…uh…what's your theory?" Sam questioned.

"That this is a part of the apocalypse," I commented and they both ignored me.

"Why are all the demons here? And why is the prophet here?" Sam frowned deep in thought.

"I know," Dean muttered and watched the barman give out drinks to everybody. "Gank the girl…prophet maybe?" Dean questioned. "What?" Dean asked once he saw Sam shake his head.

"It's just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work," Sam said you could see that he was frustrated his whole face was screaming it at me.

"Yeah I guess," Dean sighed as he took a swig from the beer.

I moaned.

"And they could rip them to shreds," Sam commented.

"We're all going to die, Sam," Dean sighed and put his beer on the table. "In like a month, maybe two, I mean it," he paused to look down at my bump. Will this kid even see the light of day? "This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out, infact they're running to the exits in an orderly fashion. I don't know if that's such a bad thing," he shrugged and took another drink.

"Who says they're all going to die?" Sam questioned and Dean's expression dropped. "Whatever happened to us saving them?"

"Because…Sammy…" I growled and stood up the whole bar turned to look at me. "Maybe, just maybe we can't stop this! Joshua made it quite clear that God isn't going to help us!" I snapped and ran out the bar. I had to calm myself down in someway, but I couldn't, my hands felt so hot! My head felt hot too! Something wasn't right! Then a headache followed, loud and it hurt! I couldn't concentrate I had to hold my hands there to keep my head from falling apart. The sound of bells came to my mind, it was like I was on fire, either that or really cold. The breeze slapped my face as if it tried to wake me up.

"Claire?" a voice asked with a light touch on my shoulder.

I moved into their arms and smelt Sammy. He accepted my embrace and stroked my hair. "Thank you," I sighed relieved as the drums disappeared, and my head felt like it belonged to the rest of my body, although the bells were still there. I looked up and blinked to see Sammy with a concerned face, Dean behind him looked mortified but mostly concerned.

"Urgh! What's those bells?" I groaned.

"Paul said it means Leah's had another vision," Sam commented and let go of me as we began to follow the crowd.

"You ok?" Dean asked me in a quiet tone.

"Now I am," I mumbled.

We got to the church and the preacher began to explain to us. His daughter Leah by his side looked flustered.

"In three miles off Tambridge road," he huffed and paused when his daughter tapped him lightly on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Five miles," he corrected and she took a step back. I frowned from the back. Once again we weren't sitting, but stood at the back, Dean had his arms crossed and me and Sam just kept a concentrated look. "The demons gathered, I don't know how many but a lot," he said and put a hand on his daughters' back to make her take a step forward and sit down. "Thank you Leah," he said. "So who's going to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it," the eldest man from before held his hand up as did a red head, and the same young boy and Paul.

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass," Paul smiled and the eldest from before turned around. Rob, his name is Rob, man I am bad with names!

"We're in pud-ray," Dean nodded and shook his head at me once I gave him a hopeful glance.

"Thank you," the preacher nodded. "I'd like to offer prayer," the preacher said and everyone joined their hands together or bowed their heads. "Our father in heaven,"

"Yeah not so much," Dean mumbled too us.

"Help us too fight in your name, we ask that you protect us from all servants of evil," he carried on. I frowned as I noticed Paul wasn't bowing his head, Rob turned around, and Paul just shrugged. "Guide our hands into feeding them, and deliver us home safely," I looked up and Sam noticed too, he looked down at me with an eyebrow raised then taped Dean and gestured his head towards Paul. Paul looked at us and took out a silver bottle as if too say _cheers!_ "Thank you, Amen," the preacher finished. And with that the volunteers stood up.

"What am I to do oh loving brother of mine?" I smirked and looked to Dean.

"Stay in the workshop, see if you notice anything…odd," Dean ordered and he and Sam went up to the preacher. I sighed and made my way down the opposite isle to the workshop.

"Oh sorry!" the young boy from before smiled as he bumped into me.

"No worries," I shrugged and smiled back.

"Well, I'm off! Wish me luck!" he chuckled and I smiled back.

"You won't need it," I giggled. "But hey a high five for good luck," I smirked and held my hand up he slapped it lightly and walked off. I stood there stunned as the buzz from my hand vibrated and moved up my arm in a slow motion. It eventually went up to my neck and then my head. When I reached the workshop, my head was in agony, in an instant I sat down and a woman came up too me.

"You ok love? Is it the baby?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine just a small headache," I lied through my teeth. _Small_ was the understatement of the century! Then it was like I saw stars, lights flashing right infront of me, the boy I high fived his face appeared. And this feeling, of being lost, hurt followed with it. Danger, he was in danger, his heart was racing and then there was a bump and…my eyes flicked open to the workshop again.

"Do you want some water or anything?" the woman asked me, I simply nodded. It was just a thought, nothing bad could happen to that young boy when he was in the hands of my brothers…could it?


	6. A Promise

Hey all! So close to the 100th Reviewer! I will try so hard to get a card successfully posted to you! Thank you so much for making this series so popular! I love you guys so much and owe you BIG time. Anyway here is the next instalment and I hope you enjoy : )

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

A Promise

It was weird, we came here with a marriage, and halfway through we had a death. My weird vision was right, I should have known better, they were always right. The fact we all stood here and stared at a coffin told me that. Dean and Sam came back, blood drained from their faces, a pale white. I knew what they had done, and I blocked everything out, the parent's screams as they told them, everyone's shocked faces as they too heard the news that the young boy was dead.

We were stood just outside the church entrance and watched everyone go in. Dean shifted his position as the boys' mother and father stopped by us. They probably blamed themselves for the youngest boy dying in the hunt; I know I blamed myself; after all I wished him luck and saw his future.

"We're just…very sorry," Dean gulped.

"You know…this is your fault!" she sighed her makeup smudged from her tears.

"Jane," her husband warned.

Dean took the look she gave him and they carried on and walked into the church. We followed last. This time we sat at the back bench, to show respect, for him. A part of me felt guilty like I should have phoned Dean or something, but another part of me said, that it wouldn't have made a difference.

"I'm so sorry Jane," the preacher continued as I phased back to the room and conversation. "Rob there are no words, Dylan, I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening, God only knows these answers." He paused to put his hands together. "But what I do know is!" he stopped as Leah had plunged to the floor. She shook in convulsions and the preacher (Rodger) ran straight up too his daughter to see if she was ok. "Hunny?" He asked.

Everyone got up to see if she was ok. She stopped and stared into space as her father held her hand. "Dad its Dylan," she remarked stunned. He mumbled something and she shook her head. "No listen! Dylan's coming back!"

"What did she just say!" I heard a shocked voice whisper from the crowd.

It was only a couple of seconds until Leah was stood at the front like her father. "Jane, Rob, it's going to be ok, you'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, judgement day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again," she smiled and the couple sighed with relief at the front. "We'll all be together, it's all our loved ones, we've been chosen. The angels have chosen us, and we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angel's commandments." She smiled and everyone whispered among themselves.

"No drinking, no gambling, no pre-marital sex,"

"I'm stuffed," I mumbled but Sam carried on.

"Dean they basically just outlawed 90% of your personality and about 25% of Claire's," Sam smirked and I hit him in the arm. The prophet had just finished telling us about the commandments and we were feeling a little…irritated as to whether we would be able to stick too them.

"Yeah well whatever," Dean shrugged. "When in Rome,"

"So, uh, you're cool with it?" Sam asked Dean as he tried not to laugh.

"Well, I'm not cool, I'm not _not _cool, it's just…man I'm not prophet, we're not locals, it's not my call," We paused to think about what he had just said. "Anyway I gotta go do something, I'll catch up with you two," he smiled before he ran off back into the church. Sam and I shared a glance but continued to walk.  
I followed Sam and we winded up at Paul's bar, no-one was there, just Paul standing as he wiped down a surface with a clean cloth.

"Hey," I smiled as we walked in.

"So, uh, what happened to the apocalypse is good for business?" Sam smiled as we walked in. I sat down on the stool, my feet and back hurt, but I decided to suck it up.

"Yeah, well right up until Leah and her angel pals banned the good stuff! The same as before?" Paul questioned to Sam and I.

"Sure," Sam nodded, and I nodded in agreement.

"Don't get me wrong, everyone and Rodger, I love this town. But…these holly rollers," he stated as he poured Sam his drink.

"Yeah I noticed you're not the praying type," Sam smiled.

"Yeah well just between us, neither are half those guys," Sam and I became perplexed. "Just a couple of months ago they were all in here banging the alcohol, and now they're all warriors of God." He said as he poured my orange juice and handed it too me. "Cheers," he said as we all banged our glasses together. He chuckled when I groaned at the two of them as they enjoyed their alcohol. "Look there is sure as hell demons, and maybe there is a God I don't know, fine! But I am not a hypocrite, I have never prayed before and I am not going to start now, I guess if I'm going, I'm going honest," he smiled. "What about you two?" he asked.

"What about me?" Sam answered shaking his head as he played dumb. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a true believer I take it?" Paul smirked.

"I believe yeah," he paused and nodded. "I do, I'm just pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." He said with a stern face. I looked down at my drink, he was right, and I sighed. Paul noticed.

They both chuckled as if to change the atmosphere. We got to the motel that Dean checked us into and he laid on the bed as we walked through the door. He seemed confused as I plunged onto a bed and claimed the one opposite him. "Where you been?" He asked, he sounded pissed.

"Drinking," Sam replied drunk. We had been there for hours, I would have left and come to the motel sooner, if I hadn't have been worried about Sammy. He wasn't one to get drunk much.

Dean scoffed. "Rebel,"

"I would have had more but it was curfew!" Sam exclaimed.

"Right," Dean commented.

"You know they shut down the cell towers?" Sam asked.

"That's…uh news to me," Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had waited for us, I could tell, he was tired and normally would have gone straight to sleep.

"Yeah, no cable, no internet, total cut off from _the corruption of the outside world_!" Sam said, he used his hands as speech quotations for the last part.

"Huh," Dean said and bit his lip. Something was seriously on his tits, I frowned at him, and went to sit on his double bed. I realised I would be sharing with him, there was a double bed and a single bed. And normally I would have shared a double bed with one of them as they like to be near me in case I have any _bad dreams_ or my waters break in the middle of the night.

"Don't you get it?" Sam said his eyebrows furrowed. Dean had his arms crossed and kept his eyes closed a lot. He acknowledged me on the bed and nodded at me – as if to say _hi!_ "They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean kept his position. "No I get it,"

"And all you got is a _huh?_" Sam questioned confused, I had to admit that he wasn't the only one. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

Dean took an intake of air. "I get it, I just don't care," he said and moved so that he was sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked as he threw his hands in the air.

"It makes a hell of a – uh! At what point does this become too far for you?" Sam raised his voice as he moved close to Dean to sit on the opposite bed so that the two of them faced each other. "Stoning, poison cool-ade, the angels are toying with these people!" Sam exclaimed.

"Angel world, angel rules man," Dean replied casually.

"And since when is it ok with you?" Sam snapped annoyed.

"Since the angels got the only lifeboat to the titanic!" Dean sighed and got up from the bed. "And who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It's supposed to be us, and we can't do it!" Dean said and poured himself a cup of coffee from the side.

"So-so what? You want to stop fighting? Roll over?" Sam questioned. "You want them to take Claire's…." Sam stopped and gulped. My eyes narrowed.

"Take Claire's what?" I questioned.

Of course they ignored me.

"I-I don't know…maybe," Dean shrugged. "Claire can make her own decision," Dean said as he took a swig of his coffee.

"What the hell! I am in this room!" I protest and raised my voice.

"Don't say that," Sam sighed and looked down, his expression dropped.

"Why not?" Dean replied he too looked down.

"Because you can't do this," Sam said he looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Actually I can," Dean's eyes narrowed at Sammy.

"No you can't, you can't do this!" Sam's eyes became watery and I could tell he was having a fight against the tears. "Too me, or too Claire," he paused to control himself. "I got one thing, one thing keeping me going, you think you're the only one white knuckling it here Dean?" Sam questioned. "I can't count on anyone else! I can't do this alone," Sam said as more tears formed in his eyes. Dean paused to place the mug on the surface and he grabbed his coat. "Dean," Sam sighed.

"I'm going to clear my head," he mumbled as he walked out the door.

"It's past curfew," Sam reminded him but it was too late. "It's past curfew," he sighed and looked at me.

I grabbed a jacket and took off Dean's, I had been wearing it all day, I replaced it with the one I had just grabbed. I ran outside and ignored Sam's comment's to try and keep me in the motel.

"Dean!" I shouted as I slammed the door.

"Go back in the motel!" he shouted a few feet away from me.

"But Dean!" I shouted and tried my best to run to him.

"Claire," he sighed once I reached him.

"Don't Claire me!" I snapped, he looked surprised. "Now just for now I am going to forget all of that crap in there about the angels taking something away from me ok? Whether you like it or not we WILL discuss it later! But for now, I just want my brother to be happy, to let him know that whatever decision he makes, I will follow him!" I smiled and swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't control my brother, he had his own mind, and I couldn't let him think that he had to spend his life working around me. "Here," I said and passed him the jacket. "It's cold out and I don't really need to hide it," I shrugged and placed a hand on my bump.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "And I know," he nodded and started to walk away.

"One thing I want you to promise," I gulped and he stopped to turn around.

"Yeah sure what?" he shrugged as he shrugged into his jacket.

"You won't leave me?" I said water started to form in my eyes as my heart sank at the thought of him not being with me for a long amount of time, him and Sammy too.

"I won't leave you," he sighed and looked at the ground. "Now go inside," he ordered.

"Thanks," I smiled and I ran back to the motel where Sammy pulled a book from his bag. He seemed relieved to see that I was back.

"Thought you left me," Sam said his back too me.

"Never," I smiled and gave him a hug. I got off once I saw he held a book in his hands and he frowned at it.

"I got your message," a familiar voice appeared in the room and both Sam and I jumped!

"Castiel?" I asked as he leant against the wall his head down.


	7. Fate

Hey all two chapters in one night! YAY! This is my apology for not updating as much as I should have! Hope you enjoy it! : ) xx.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Fate

"It was long your message, I don't like the sound of your voice grating," Castiel commented and he sighed as he moved like a drunk person.

Sam sighed with relief once he knew it was Cas. But his tone soon changed. "What's wrong with you?" Sam questioned. "Are you…drunk?" Sam asked as Castiel looked around him and swung slowly from a chair.

"No," Castiel snapped and in a drunken footstep moved closer too us. Sam moved me behind him, and left just enough room for me too see.

"It's Cas, he's not going to hurt me," I mumbled.

Castiel almost slipped as he tried to grip something. He sighed and pursed his lips. "Yes!" He said like a naughty teenager.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam said and shifted his position.

Castiel sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "I found a liquor store,"

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I drank it!" Castiel snapped. "Why'd you call me?" He sighed and moved towards us a little off balance.

"Whoa! Easy, jeez you're moving like Claire when she was throwing up a couple of months back," Sam smirked and helped Castiel maintain a balance. "Are you ok?" Sam questioned as he took a step back too look at him.

Castiel gestured for Sam to come closer too him. Sam moved his head so Castiel could whisper in his ear. "Don't ask stupid questions!" Castiel commented in a perfectly audible tone, I couldn't help but giggle. "Now tell me what you need," he leaned against another object.

"There have been these demon attacks, massive, around the whole town," Sam started but Castiel butted in.

"Any sign of angels?" Castiel asked.

"Sort of, they've been speaking to this prophet," I announced and Castiel looked down.

"Who?" he questioned.

"This girl Leah Giddion," Sam answered for me as he knew I was terrible with names.

Castiel shook his head. "She's not a prophet,"

"I'm pretty sure she is," Sam smirked holding Castiel's shoulder in a patronizing way. "The visions, the headaches, the whole…package," Sam said and moved his arm off Castiel as he looked up and sighed.

"The names of ALL the prophets, they're seared into my brain," Castiel rolled his eyes to look at us. "Leah Giddion is not one of them,"

Sam processed this and his eyes widened. "Then what is she?" Sam questioned.

NEW LINE

"We went out looking for you!" Sam sighed as Dean walked through the door, his face a pale white, and his body shook slightly. Sam wasn't lying we had been out and looked for him! I hadn't had any sleep last night as we tried to figure out what the hell this Leah girl was! Then we noticed Dean's hands were covered in blood. "You alright?" Sam questioned his expression dropped.

"Yeah, it's uh…not my blood," Dean said and looked down at his hands but he decided it wasn't a good idea. He paused and started to move. "Paul's dead," he announced. Sam and my eyes popped out.

"What?" I shouted in shock.

"Jane shot him," Dean said and looked just as terrified as us.

"It's starting," Castiel sighed. Dean looked taken a back once he realised Cas was here.

"What's starting? And where the hell have you been?" Dean questioned as he frowned.

"On a bender!" Castiel's rough voice snapped.

"He's," he paused to look at us then he took in what Castiel said and frowned and looked at him. "Did you just say on a bender?"

"Yeah, he's still pretty smashed up," I smirked.

"IT is not of importance, we need to talk about what's happening here," Castiel said and looked spaced out as he gestured with his hands in the air.

"Well I'm all ears," Dean sighed and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Well for starters," Sam started. "Leah is not a real prophet," Sam announced as he took a seat next to me and Castiel on the sofa.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at us. "Well what is she exactly?"

"The whore!" Castiel announced.

"Wow Cas! Tell us what you really think," Dean said as he dried his hands.

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth," Castiel said and pointed to a book on the table with the page open on 'The Whore of Babylon'. "And she shall come baring false prophecy, this creature has the power to take a humans form and read humans mind. The book of revelations calls her the whore of Babylon," Castiel explained to all of us.

"Well that's Catchy," Dean commented.

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago," Sam told us.

"Poor Rodger," I commented.

"And the demons attacking the town?" Dean questioned.

"They're under her control," Castiel announced.

"And the anochian exorcism?" Dean asked, now that he mentioned it, the Dylan guy did get a few words mixed up in the exorcism but it seemed to work.

"Fake," Castiel announced and gestured with his head. "It actually means you breed with a mouth of a goat," Castiel smiled and chuckled too himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked and raised my eyebrow as we all looked between one and another in silence.

"It's funnier in anochian," Castiel shrugged with a smile.

"So the demons smoking out? That's just a con?" Dean shrugged unimpressed. "Why what's the end game?"

"What you just saw, innocent blood spilled in God's name," Castiel shrugged.

"You heard all that heaven talk! She manipulates people," Sam shrugged.

"It's just too slaughter, kill, and sing peppy little hymns!" Dean sighed and got up and wiped his hands with the towel before throwing it on the counter. "Awesome!"

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible," Castiel carried on. "It's just the beginning she is well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit,"

"Alright and how do we go hemp on Babylon and all of this bitch?" Dean said his face tense.

We all looked at each other. Castiel got up and placed a thick stick on the table – no sexual innuendo intended – and we all looked up at him dumbfounded. "The whore can be killed with this," Castiel announced. "It's a stick made from a Cyprus tree from Babylon," Castiel carried on and walked about as he talked. Dean held the stick and examined it.

"Right," he said turning his head to see Cas getting a drink of water. Sam stared at the stick as if it was the most precious object he had ever been near. "Lets ventilate her,"

"It's not that easy," Castiel sighed.

"Of course not!" I commented and Sam grabbed the stick from Dean.

"The Whore can only be killed by a true servant of heaven," Castiel said and took a sip of water.

"Servant like…?" Dean questioned.

"Not you…or me and Claire, and Sam of course is an abomination," Castiel said. He looked lost in thought as he talked. Sam sighed next too me, and looked down at the stick. "We'll have to find someone else," Cas sighed taking another sip of water.

"We know someone," Sam smirked and Dean caught on.

"Great who!" Castiel said with sudden excitement.

My brothers looked at each other and smirked. I know exactly who they were on about…Rodger.

They waited till nightfall to go after Rodger, we caught up on some sleep, and Castiel just sat on the sofa. I sometimes think it must be tough to be an angel. Anyway Castiel left once we were all up, washed and dressed. Sam went out to get food so it was just Dean and I in the motel.

"Hey catch," Dean said and I moved my attention to him as he flung a silver object through the air and I caught it with my natural ability to catch.

"Uh thanks," I smiled as I looked down at a silver locket. It was oval and had a turquentine stone in the right side. I opened it up and there was a picture of Sammy and Dean in it. "Thanks," I said with more enthusiasm this time and I placed it around my neck.

"Don't mention it," he coughed carrying on with packing some non-essentials. Sammy came back and within seconds Castiel and Rodger appeared infront of our eyes in the motel room. We were sat around the table looking at the Whore of Babylon page and thought of ways to tell Rodger that his daughter was dead and a woman who looked like his daughter was responsible for it.

He looked around and panted as Castiel let go of his arm. "What the hell was that?" he asked and looked around he noticed us and looked straight down at my bump. I put my hand over it as if to shield it from his stare. Dean stood up and walked towards Rodger and Cas.

"Yeah he wasn't lying about the angel thing," Dean said as he walked. "Have a seat Pud-Ray we gotta have a chat," he said and we sat him down and told him everything. Dean was pretty straight forward with it all, Sam would try and soften it for him, and I would try and give him the sympathy.

"No," he simply stated and shook his head. He grunted. "She's my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, but she's not!" Dean said and stared him straight in the face. "She's the thing that killed your daughter," he said plain.

"That's impossible," Rodger replied and shook his head.

"Look Rodger, we understand that this must be very hard for you to imagine!" I smiled at him as comfortingly as I could.

"But it's true and deep down you know it," Sam summed it up for me.

Rodger paused to think about it and water started to form in his eyes.

"Look we get it, it's too much," I smiled.

"But, if you don't do this, she is going to kill a LOT of people," Sam insisted. "And damn the rest to hell,"

"It's just," he paused as Dean held up the fat Cyprus stick. He examined it and then looked at us. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're a servant of heaven," Castiel commented from behind Rodger. For some reason he was just leant against the side, not participating with our seated area.

"And you're an angel," Rodger replied.

"A poor example of one,"

Rodger stared on Castiel for a while and then back to the stick.


	8. Bye

Hey all, so 100th Reviewer position is still up for grabs but only by a couple spaces! I will notify the winner, and also let everyone know on one of my author notes at the top! : ) x.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Bye

Dean and I loaded the Impala, and Dean picked up something, I couldn't tell what it was it was dark. But he walked towards Castiel who sat on the bench holding his head.

"Heads up," Dean said and tossed Castiel the white pot.

"How many should I take?" Castiel asked as he read the label. Dean and I leaned against the Impala and looked at Cas. I tried not to laugh.

"You? You should probably just down the whole bottle," Dean said casual.

"Thanks," Cas said.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Dean replied. "Hey, I've been there," Dean shrugged. "I'm a big expert on dead beat Dads," Dean started. I sighed and shifted my position. "So yeah, I get it," he pursed his lips. "I know how you feel,"

"If I could drink I would," I muttered.

"How do you two manage it?" his rough voice asked and he shook is head in a slow motion.

Dean looked as if he swallowed the lump in his throat, I know I did. "On a good day you get to kill a whore, and on a bad day you have to lecture your sister on reasons not to start drinking whether she is pregnant or not!"

Castiel looked up at him and I just smirked.

We got in the car and I waited as the three boys went to hunt. It was just me on my own with my bump. Ok so at this time I was a little bit depressed, moody one minute, laughing the next, but I blamed my hormones for that. I sighed and reached for my phone, I picked it up and switched it on. A routine I normally did just in case Sam, Dean, or Cas needed to phone me if anything went bad. My phone vibrated in my hands and I frowned to see I was getting a phone call. I frowned at the Caller ID: Anna.

"Anna," I sighed and answered it. "I am only answering because you need to stop calling me! I made my decision clear to you and to Matt's deranged family I'm staying with my brothers!" I growled.

"Yeah, well some things have happened," She snapped back. That tone was a different Anna to the one before the coma.

"You realised your stuck in this hunting business? You realised that you're in this for life whether you like it or not? Well Anna deal with it! I warned you not to come looking for me and start a game and what did you do? You came and looked for me, you and Matt, who just so happens to be as good as a hunter as a Winchester!" I snapped back harder.

"Matt's gone!" Anna shouted down the phone. I sat up alert in the car and looked for signs of my brother's coming outside.

"What!" I sighed in disbelief. "How long?" I asked.

"About a day or two! Been trying to get hold of you since he went! Is he with you?" she asked, was she panicked? She never got panicked! She was always right at school!

"No, of course not!" I scoffed.

There was a pause and Anna sighed down the phone.

"Just…tell me if he contacts you!" she huffed and was about to hang up.

"Anna!" I demanded. "Is there something going on…between you and…Matt?" I pondered.

"No! Got to go now!" she said and hanged up the phone. Great! As if I didn't already have enough problems.

Dean and Sam came towards the Impala, Dean carried Castiel, and Sam carried Rodger. I gasped and went to get out the car but Dean put his hand up to tell me to stay. I sat in the middle ready to help the wounded.

Castiel and Rodger were placed either side of me and I immediately went and checked for any physical damage on Castiel, there wasn't much, but Rodger was in pretty bad shape. I examined him and there was nothing I could have done, we just needed to get to the motel.

"You just ganked the Whore, which makes you a servant of heaven!" Sam exclaimed from outside the Impala. They talked to each other over the hood of the car.

"So what?" I heard Dean's voice say.

"So what? So you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Sam questioned.

"Like what?" Dean scoffed.

"Like Michael stupid?" Sam questioned again and I sighed and tried to focus on something else.

"Come on Sam, give me a break!" Dean huffed and got in the front seat of the Impala. Sam then followed.

We got to the motel and I ordered for Castiel to have a rest, and I made a start on Rodger. Sam helped to bandage his arm and I cleaned his wounds and I gave him an icepack for his head.

"Thanks," Rodger smiled at me and looked down at my bump.

"You do know I have a face?" I smirked and he blushed a little. Sam chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe how someone of your age can become a mom," Rodger frowned.

"Believe me neither can I," I mumbled.

"What you on about?" Sam frowned with a slight smirk aimed at me. "You'll be a great Mom,"

"Yeah but I bet I'm not what Rodger expected as the carrier of the saviour," I commented and Sam scowled.

"How's the head?" Dean asked and walked towards us.

"Well I'm seeing double, but that may be the pain killers," he chuckled.

"Ok so maybe I gave him a strong dose," I shrugged as Dean gave me a stern look.

"You'll be ok," Dean said.

"No," Rodger said and shook his head.

Dean, Sam and I lifted our heads and looked at him.

Dean nodded and walked off and behind us. Sam looked worried, and to be honest so did I. Sam had filled me in with what happened and shared his concerns about Dean – but I assured him that Dean _promised _me he wouldn't leave. "Where you going?" Sam asked and I gave him a stern look.

"Crap we're out of bandages," I sighed. "I'll go get some," I smiled and walked out. I grabbed some from the Impala and felt a bit peckish. I grabbed my wallet and left my cell in the Impala as I went to the vending machine. I heard a car engine start and I got back to the motel. I thought it was weird that the car lights were on, but I guessed we were due to leave. I didn't even look to see who was in the car. I went to the sink and looked around.

"Where's Dean?" I asked coming back with a bowl of hot water and a pad for Rodger's cuts.

"I thought he was with you!" Sammy questioned his eyebrows furrowed.

"No," I frowned clutching at a silver locket around my neck.

"Hell no!" Sammy said marching towards the motel door, I heard an engine, and Sammy scream. "DEAN! DEAN COME BACK!"

I didn't know what to do, I just stared, Dean had just broken the one promise he ever made to me. I tried to stop myself from falling. I looked out the door, Sam was on his knees looking ahead of him, and the Impala was no-where to be seen. I sighed trying to hold back the tears, my heart felt down, so down. Like a great brick had been tied and hung, just left to hang. It hurt. I sat on my bed trying to focus on something else. Then something moved into my view. A piece of paper moved as the wind blew in from the motel door. I frowned and picked it up.

I didn't know whether to open it or not, then I paused, Castiel looked at me and met my gazed but then he averted his eyes. I frowned, crap! This scene became familiar in all of a sudden, my dream! I immediately opened the piece of paper which was a napkin from one of the many restaurant's we stopped at. It read:

**Claire; I know you must be pretty pissed with me right now, but anyway, this is for the sake of the world. You and your kid, my nephew, are going to have such a good life! And what I am about to do is going to help that. I gave you that locket because…well I'm not good with chick flick moments in person, so I will explain on here, wherever you are we will always be with you in that locket. I told you that night that you met one of the only women who stole my heart, well guess what Claire, you just so happen to be at the top of the list for present woman to steal my heart. I know my future, and I can deal with that, but your future can be changed, and I know for a fact you will fight for what is right. I wanted you to know that and I am going to tell the other person I picture myself happy with too. You will always be my baby sister. Take care of my nephew and don't come looking for me. Good bye Claire. **

I wiped at a fresh water mark on the napkin and then my own tears formed and fell onto it. And then the pain hit me, and I had to hold onto something for help.


	9. Oh Brother!

Hey all! : ) So sorry too disappoint, but I think a few of you may have got the wrong impression about what kind of pain Claire was in!  
Hope I haven't disappointed any of you! Oh and congratulations to _**Magical Faerie **_my 100th Reviewer! Thank you so much to every single person to Review and I hope you still continue to join my story.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Dean W, Bobby, Sam W, or Lisa. However I do own; Claire W, Matt H, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Oh Brother!

Then the pain came, and I had to hold on to something, Castiel gave me a weary look. The baby gave an almighty kick and it hurt, Rodger stood up and came over too me slowly, I just burst into tears.

"Uh…are you ok?" he asked and placed the ice pack down on the table.

I nodded. "He left me," I mouthed and cried into my hands.

"Uh…Sam?" Rodger said and called for him. The pain was in my chest, it hurt, it felt like my heart had been ripped into two! I knew it wasn't real pain, it was in my head, but it was just so strong and depressing.

I heard Sam's footsteps as he walked in. "What is it?" he sniffed.

"Claire," Rodger said and then footsteps rushed towards me and held either side of my face.

"Claire? Claire? What is it? Is it the baby?" Sam asked worried as he tried to wipe some tears from my face with his thumbs.

I shook my head. "He just kicked," I shrugged. "Dean's gone!" I said and burst into tears the baby kicked again and I winced.

"We need to get you to Bobby's now!" Sam urged and went to grab the car keys completely forgetting Dean had them. I cried harder.

"It hurts!" I moaned.

"What hurts?" Rodger urged.

"My chest," I cried. "I miss him, I _need _Dean!" I cried harder – if that was possible.

"Listen you need to calm down, you could end up in labour like this!" Sam protested worried.

"No," Castiel's rough voice said from his bed.

We all turned to look at him.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Claire's baby will come in exactly two months," Castiel announced and Sam's expression dropped.

"What?" I sniffed worried at Sam's reaction.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest. A couple of minutes later I managed to hold the tears back and sniff at Castiel. I knew this reaction was a bit dramatic but I guessed it was my hormones.

"What will happen in two months?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Lucifer and Michael will battle," Castiel said pressing his temple as if trying to get rid of a headache.

I stared at him dumbfounded. I couldn't process it, all I had in my mind was Dean, where was he? What was he doing? And how he broke his promise. I clutched onto my locket and continued to snuggle in Sam's chest. I didn't want to have a panick attack over another thing, Dean was my main priority, and Sam. His chest was getting quite wet as I continued to sob into it.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I am in a motel. It's a one bed, the room is cheap, and Dean was at the end of the bed packing a card board box with his most prized possessions. He chucked the Impala keys into it, and just stared at the box with a dull expression, no light in his green eyes. He then proceeded to write a letter to someone, I couldn't see who too, and he swigged at the jack as he did. He looked at himself in the mirror, a slight glaze to his eyes, his emotion blank. He loaded his gun and placed it in the box with the other things, then in went the letter, and he sealed the box. Dean grabbed a pen and wrote, _Robert Singer_ and his address. He poured himself a drink and a sign next too it read _Mike's travel inn_. I shot awake and we were on some bus. I was lying down on Sam's lap and looked up too see he too was asleep. Dean had left us our bags outside the car so they were underneath the seats. I sat up and woke Sam up in the process.

"Where are we going?" I asked and wiped my eyes from sleep.

"Lisa's," Sam commented and flicked out his phone.

"Who?" I frowned.

"Dean's past girlfriend, she is the only other girl he would say goodbye too on a farewell trip," Sam said whilst he looked down at the floor.

"Is there a Mike's travel inn there?" I asked and Sam frowned at me.

"Yeah, it was right next to the one Dean and I stayed in one time," Sam continued to frown at me. "Why?" he asked.

"He's there," I nodded trying to avoid the fact that I was trusting a dream.

"How do you know?" Sam asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I dreamt it," I said not looking him in the eye.

"Ok, we'll stop there," he smiled.

"What about Bobby's?" I asked and rubbed my belly.

"Castiel said you were experiencing minor cramps, and the baby knew you were in pain that's why he kicked so violently," Sam shrugged.

"How did he know my due date?" I asked.

"His exact words were, _a child's birth can be controlled by fate, fate can come in the form of an angel, I just so happen to be an angel_," Sam chuckled. "He was still a little drunk, but I trust him,"

"Sam…" I paused and he turned to look at me. "…why did Dean break his promise?" I asked absent mindedly clutching at my locket.

"Because…" he was about to say something but paused and noticed my necklace. "…where did you get that from?" he asked in contemplation.

"Dean," I commented. Sam grabbed it and opened it up, his expression dropped.

"In a way he didn't break the promise," Sam sighed and leant back. "_Not to you_," he mumbled.

We stopped off at the motel and got to the reception area. Sam pulled out the fake ID he had on him and used it to go through all the aliases Dean used to book a room. We found the right one and got to room _100_. I frowned and stopped dead at the open door. Dean was pouring himself a drink, and I looked at the cardboard box on the bed.

"_He's sending that to Bobby,_" I whispered.

Sam nodded.

Dean finished pouring himself a drink and looked in the mirror to see Sam and I stood in the doorway. "Sending someone a candy gram?" Sam asked pissed.

"Or breaking another promise?" I questioned and Dean winced.

Dean turned around his eyes wide with shock. "How'd you find me?"

"Claire had a vision of you pouring a glass of that and saw the motel sign. You're here too kill yourself right?" Sam questioned. "Besides it's not too hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour, how is Lisa doing anyways?" Sam asked and Dean sighed trying to compose himself as his eyes became glazed again.

"I'm not going to kill myself," Dean said.

"No? So Michael's not about to make you his muppet? What the hell man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Yeah I guess," Dean said and grabbed the bottle to pour himself another glass.

"How could you do that?" Sam asked his eyes becoming watery, mine too.

"How could _I_? All you've ever done is walk away!" Dean protested shouting at the end.

"And I was wrong! Every single time I did," Sam shouted back.

"Please stop!" I protested closing my eyes and my hands curling into fists.

"Just please! Not now! Bobby is working on something," Sam said calming down and I opened my eyes and nodded appreciatively.

Dean nodded and his eyes widened. "Oh really? What? You got nothing and you know it!" Dean said quietly and swung down his drink.

"You know I have to stop you," Sam sighed and looked at the ground.

"Yeah well you can try," Dean said and placed the now empty glass on the table and stood infront of Sam. "Just remember you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time," Dean commented his voice a little shaky. Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I know," he said and opened them again. "But I brought help," Sam sighed and Dean's eyebrows furrowed as did mine. Castiel! That's who he must have been texting.

Castiel appeared behind Dean, who turned around quickly, to have an angel place a finger on his head and make Dean disappear. Castiel came back for us and we arrived at Bobby's.

I sat on the chair at a table full of books. Castiel leant against the wall and didn't take his eyes off Dean, Sam too searched through books, and I leant back rubbing my belly absent mindedly whilst watching Dean.

"Yeah no this is good, really," Dean said pacing. "You know eight months of turning pages and screwing pooches, but you know tonight is the night! Tonight's where the magic happens." He said leaning against a bookcase.

"You ain't helping," Bobby growled.

"Yeah, well why don't you let me get out of your hair then!" Dean smiled and I glared at him. He hadn't looked me in the eye once yet, he felt guilty, I knew it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby frowned looking at Dean.

"Reality happened," Dean moved towards Bobby. "Nuclear is the only option we have left! Michael can ice the devil, save a butt load of people!" Dean shouted.

"But not all of them! We gotta think of something else," Bobby protested Sam and I looked at him.

"Well that's easy for you to say, but if Lucifer burns this mother down and I could have done something about it, guess what that's on me!" Dean shouted pointing a finger at himself.

Bobby looked at Dean dumbfounded. "You can't give up son!"

Dean scoffed and chuckled. "You're not my father, and you ain't in my shoes," Dean said looking him in the eye. My mouth dropped and a hurt Bobby swallowed, and looked down.

Sam shared a glance with Dean and shook his head.

Bobby pulled out a gun from his draw and examined it, Dean sighed water filling his eyes, and he frowned once he saw Bobby.

"Bobby?" My voice shook and I noticed that Dean looked at me quickly but soon turned his attention back to Bobby.

Bobby placed the gun on the table, and Sam looked at him concerned and confused. Bobby pulled out a silver bullet from his pocket and examined it.

"What is that?" Dean asked acting tough.

"That's the round I made to put through my skull," he replied and placed it on the table next to the gun. "Every morning I look at it, I think maybe today is the day I flip the lights out, but I don't do it," Bobby turned to Dean at the end. "I never do it, do you know why? BECAUSE I PROMISED YOU I WOULDN'T GIVE UP!" Bobby shouted at the end glaring at Dean. I laughed to myself, Dean was breaking a LOT of promises.

We all stared at him, I felt sorry for Bobby, he didn't deserve any of this. Suddenly Castiel gasped and rubbed his temple.

"Cas you ok?" Sam asked him.

"No," he croaked.

"What wrong?" I asked worried.

"Something's happening," Castiel replied.

"Where?" Dean shrugged.

Then with a gust of wind Castiel was gone.

"Rude," I muttered and stood up to go to the kitchen. I decided to make everyone a cup of tea, and they would drink it, whether it tasted like crap or not! I was pregnant, waddling, and making the effort. I finished it and came in placing them on the table. They took it and seemed to enjoy it, they finished it quite quickly. We all sat and carried on as if Castiel hadn't left, although we were all secretly waiting for him. I frowned as my head began to pound and my vision became blurry. I closed my eyes and didn't try to fight with it. I knew what this was.

A tall boy, a bit taller than Dean, was on Bobby's sofa – covered in mud! He was filthy! And he looked like hell! I gasped to the present and Sam blinked at me, as did Dean.

"Something wrong?" Dean questioned keeping his tough boy act up but concern filtered his face.

"Vision?" Sam questioned and I nodded.

"There was someone on Bobby's couch, he's covered in mud," I shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out soon," Dean shrugged and placed his mug on the side. He was bored, when he had one intention, there was no changing his mind – normally.

An hour passed and I started to search through books to help Bobby. Sam was in the kitchen trying to get away from Dean, who just stood around sighing and pacing. I didn't blame Sam, I wanted to kick Dean in the balls.

"I need a beer," Dean sighed going into the kitchen.

I turned to see Dean go towards the cupboard with Sam in the way. Sam kept his head down and ignored Dean.

"Can I get a beer? Do you mind?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed and side stepped out of his way.

Then the papers on the table blew and Bobby and I tried to hold onto them before Castiel appeared carrying someone. "Help!" He shouted and I sat there with my mouth open.

"The person from my vision," I mumbled and Bobby noticed.

"You saw that?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Boys!" Bobby shouted for them to help Castiel. I couldn't do it, and he wasn't in a position too either. Castiel flung the person onto Bobby's couch, and the body flopped like a dead weight.

My brothers ran in and stopped once they saw the person.

"Who is it?" Bobby said he had wheeled himself to the couch. I watched from my chair at their reaction.

"That's our brother," Sam said in shock moving forward.

I gasped and Dean turned to look at me his eyes wide and he swallowed hard then he turned to the boy on the couch – my other brother.


	10. A moving Family Reunion'

Hey all : ) x. Managed to get some homework done and then spent pretty much all day writing the next couple of chapters. So here is the next addition. Just a reminder that this story could possibly be longer than thirteen chapters but we will see!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Adam, Castiel, Dean W, Bobby, Sam W, or Lisa. However I do own; Claire W, Matt H, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

'A moving Family Reunion'

"Wait a minute," Bobby twigged in shock. "Your _brother_? Adam!" Bobby shouted. Dean turned to look at me again my face blank, I blinked at him. Boy was I mad, was I fuming, first he broke his promise and now he had kept this from me! I bet it was his decision!

"Cas what the hell?" Dean said turning too him. Cas placed two swords on my table and I jumped.

"Angels," he sighed.

"_Angels?_" Sam repeated. "Why?"

"I know one thing for sure," Castiel sighed and moved too Adam. "We need to hide him now!" Castiel exclaimed and placed his hand on Adam's chest. Adam's blue-green eyes burst open and he grunted in pain, shot up alert and gasping.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

I frowned at him, trying to work him out.

"It's ok, Adam," Sam's comforting voice spoke first. "Just relax you're safe,"

"Who the hell are you?" he asked shocked.

"Look you're going to find this a little…" Dean paused.

"Crazy the word you're looking for?" I smirked and Dean looked back and gave me a glance before turning back to Adam.

"…a LOT crazy but, we're actually your brothers, and behind me is your sister," Dean said and pointed to me.

I smirked and gave him an over exaggerated wave.

"Hormonal," Dean mumbled to Adam who gave him a confused look.

"It's the truth, you see our father is John Winchester too. I'm Sam," Sam started but Adam butted in.

"Yeah and I'm sure that's Dean, and Claire," he jerked his head towards me.

I stood up and moved towards him suddenly intrigued. Was he like me? Could he see things? Bobby glanced at me then my brothers.

"I know who you are," Adam said and Castiel gave him a confused look.

"How?" I questioned.

"They warned me about you," Adam said.

"Who did?" Dean questioned.

"The Angels," he said and I sunk my shoulders. He wasn't like me, it was just angels talking too him. "Now where the hell is Zachariah?" he demanded at us.

* * *

Adam freshened up and I poured him a drink and handed it too him. I didn't even get a thank you. Dean was sat on a chair, the chair the wrong way round, and he leant his hands on the back of it. Bobby stayed where he was, and Sam was sat on the table, I decided to join and sit next too him. Castiel was leaning against a desk at the back of the room. We all had our eyes on Adam.

"So tell us everything, start from the beginning." Dean sighed. I guessed he was just thankful that Adam was taking his mind off of Dean's suicidal problems.

He looked around at all of us and jigged his knee impatient; he was sat on the bed, and didn't look impressed we hadn't told him about Zachariah. "Well I was dead, in heaven, except it kind of looked like my prom…uh I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristen McGee," he smiled at the memory.

"Yeah that sounds like heaven," Dean smiled nodding. He smiled at us and I shot him daggers, he soon turned his attention back to Adam. "Did you get to third base?"

I tutted and Sam cleared his throat. "Just uh…keep going," Sam smiled.

"Well these angels they popped up out of nowhere, and they tell me that I'm chosen," he said looking at Sam and me.

"For what?" I asked.

"To save the world," he replied with a hint of a smile. I sighed and stood up pacing. How did this work? Three vessels? Did they need both Dean and Adam?

"How are you going to do that?" Dean asked his eye brows inward.

"Oh me and some arch angel are going to kill the devil," Adam smiled and I stared at him with my mouth open.

"What arch angel?" Dean asked.

"Michael," Adam replied.

I heard Dean sigh.

"I'm his uh…sword or vessel, or something I don't know," Adam shrugged. I stopped and looked at Castiel who seemed deep in contemplation.

Dean scoffed. "Well that's insane,"

"Not necessarily," Castiel commented and I sat back down next to Sam. He rubbed my back and gave me a soft smile.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked turning to look at Cas.

"Maybe they're moving on from you Dean," Castiel glared at him.

"Well that doesn't make sense?" Dean frowned looking annoyed.

"He is John Winchester's blood line, Sam's brother, it's not perfect but it's possible," Castiel announced.

"And Claire can't because she's a girl," Sam mumbled.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Dean protested and Adam rubbed his face.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Maybe they're desperate, maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them," Castiel said looking at Dean his arms folded.

"Alright do you know what blow me Cas," Dean said agitated as he turned to Cas.

"Look no way, after everything that's happened," Sam scoffed. "All that crap about destiny and suddenly the angels have a plan B!" Sam protested looking at me and Dean. Dean had his head down and looked miserable. "Does that smell right too anybody?"

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion you know, but I gotta thing so," Adam said starting to get up. Sam stood up infront of him.

"No, no, no, sit down," he ordered. "Just listen ok," he said.

Adam just stared at him.

"Please?" Sam begged.

He sighed and shook his head and took a seat. "This is unbelievable,"

"You know Adam, the angels, are _lying_ too you! They're full of crap!" Sam said trying to get it through too him as he took a seat next too me again.

Adam laughed in disbelief. "Yeah I don't think so,"

"Really? Why not?" Sam said placing a hand on his hip.

"Oh, because they're angels," he said looking up at Sam.

Sam tried to think things through. Make Adam see it clearly. "They tell you that they were going to roast half the planet?" Sam questioned.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but the devil is the devil right? So we gotta stop him," Adam said his expression smug as if we didn't know a thing.

"Yeah, but there is another way," Sam protested and I rolled my eyes. The more Sam said it, the more I didn't believe it. Dean noticed and rolled his too.

"Great what is it?" Adam said.

"Well we're working on the power of love," Dean smirked.

Sam shot Dean daggers.

"And how's that going?" Adam asked plainly.

"Hm…not good," Dean nodded sarcastically and turned to Sam.

"Well Adam you don't know me from the hole in the wall I know, but I'm begging you please, just trust me!" Sam urged. "Give me some time!"

"Give me one good reason," Adam said worry covering his face.

Sam stopped and thought about it. "Because we're blood," he replied back hopeful.

Dean looked at Sam and nodded at a thought, I glanced at Sam then Adam, if my brother wanted time I would get him time, so I looked at Adam with my bashful eyes.

He looked pained. "You got no right to say that to me,"

Sam frowned.

"You're still John's boy," Bobby commented.

Adam turned to look at him. "No John Winchester is some guy who took me too some baseball game once a year, I don't have a dad!" he protested.

"Hey it's more than I ever got!" I grunted and Adam looked at me for a second but moved on.

"So we may be blood, but we are not family, my mom is my family! And if I do my job I get too see her again! So no offence she's the one I give a rats ass about not you," Adam said looking at all three of us as he said it.

I looked down and blinked my eyes trying to hide the pain, I looked at Dean who seemed to be doing the same thing, Sam just stared Adam in the face a blank expression. "Then fair enough," Sam nodded. "But if you have one good memory of Dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time, please!" Sam begged through his teeth at the please part.

Adam sat and thought about it. "Fine!" He said his jaw clenched.

* * *

Bobby sat at his desk looking through some more books. Bobby had made us some sandwiches and Adam and I were sat eating them at the table. I just leant back eating the food reading a book to try and find something useful. Adam examined his sandwich and put it on the plate and wiped his hands as if it were filth.

"So how you get knocked up?" he asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Surely someone taught you about the birds and the bees," I replied sarcastically.

"Who's is it?" he asked.

"Listen, you clearly have no wanting of this family, so why do you want to know my life story?" I frowned at him and then went back to my book. Bobby looked at us but returned his head back to his book.

"Why are you even here?" he whispered leaning closer.

I sighed and put my book on the table. "Because they are my brothers and I love them," I whispered back.

"How? You barely know them!" He protested. "And by your comment earlier I'm guessing that you didn't see much of John either,"

"No you're right, I saw _Dad_ once in my life! And I spent my whole life thinking it was a dream! So consider yourself lucky! You Sam, and Dean knew him a lot more than I did before he died! And the reason I am still here after seven and a half months of being with them, and me being pregnant from day one they found me, is because they are my _brothers_ and I _love _them!" I snapped and returned to my book.

"Jeez pregnant women with their hormones!" he mumbled and I shot him daggers from the top of my book.

He smirked.

I noticed Bobby struggling to get a book from the top shelf, I got up and moved to help him, getting a step ladder and reaching for it whilst he grabbed another book below.

"Going somewhere?" I heard Sam's voice ask. I frowned and gave Bobby the book, I turned around to see Adam was gone, I gasped and ran towards Sam's voice.

"You little," I paused to stop myself.

He turned around and pursed his lips throwing his hands up in the air. "Going for a…beer,"

Sam clapped his hands together. "Great! We got beer have a seat," he said. Adam gave Sam a fake smile and walked towards the table.

"Great!" Adam mumbled. "You know you pitched this whole dewy eyed bromance thing, but I'm on lock down aren't I?" he asked as Sam grabbed himself and Adam a beer from the fridge and gave it too him.

"Adam," Sam started and sat on my chair that was opposite too him. I sighed and stood watching both of them. "You may not believe it, but Dad was trying to protect you, to keep you from all this,"

"Yeah well I guess, the monster that ate me didn't get that memo," he replied his face cold. My expression dropped, he was _eaten_ by a _monster_!

Sam shifted his position. "You remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Adam smiled and nodded.

"Still trust me the one thing worse from seeing Dad once a year," Sam paused and smiled.

"Seeing him not at all?" I mumbled, Adam smirked at me, I don't know why, I wasn't on his side. Sam sighed and glanced at me then turned back too Adam.

"Was seeing him _all_ year," Sam announced and I frowned. Adam just stared at him keeping up his façade.

"Do you know how full of crap you are?" Adam asked plainly.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Really? You see it was me and it was my Mom, that's it," he paused and I looked down to think. It was me and my mum for a while, until Andrew came along, if I was honest I did miss her, and Adam was making me realise that. "She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital, I cooked my own dinners, I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our Dad but the truth is I would have taken anything," Adam said his expression still blank as he stared at Sammy. "Alright?"

Sam sat there nodding at him with a face like a smacked ass. "Look if we'd have known we had a brother," Sam started.

"Well you didn't so,"

"We would have found you!" Sam urged his eyes glazed. "It's the same with Claire, if we'd had known about her earlier, we would have come to her sooner," Sam shrugged and I looked at the floor. Adam scoffed, he still didn't believe anything we said and we had Zachariah to blame for that. "Look I can't change the past, I wish I could, but from here on now," He continued but Adam butt in.

"What?" he asked a hint of a smile on his face. "We can hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to wally world?"

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "Tell you one thing I knew a kid like that, you'd fit right in around here," Sam said leaning back and glancing at me.

"He's not lying about that boy!" I choked a laugh.


	11. Stray

Hey all : ) So this is leading up too something bigger : ) Hope you all like it! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! If you weren't reviewing I probably wouldn't be writing this so I really appreciate your support! So enjoy this chapter : ) x.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Bobby, Adam, Dean W, Sam W. However I do own – Claire W, Sarah, Anna, Matt, Nick, and Andrew. **

Stray

We went to find Dean, see how he was doing, Sam followed and we met Castiel at the basement.

Castiel glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. Sam shook his head, I knew they weren't happy with me coming down to see him, Dean was my weakness, and if I saw him hurt I would punch the pair of them. But Dean was also being reckless so maybe he deserved to be locked up in Bobby's chamber, and I was also Dean's weakness, which didn't help matters.

Sam opened the door and Dean was pacing around the tin room. Castiel glared at him, I gave him a comforting smile, and Sam just looked ashamed.

"Oh Cas, I'm up for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid," Dean said eyeing up Castiel. Sam and I walked in the tin can towards Dean.

"Why don't you go keep an eye on Adam?" Sam asked Castiel. Dean was right Castiel couldn't take his eyes off him. Dean winked at him, and Castiel swung his hand and the door closed.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"Well, uh, I mean we got our hands full Dean," Sam shrugged.

"That and your on a suicidal mission," I commented and he rolled his eyes at me.

"A house full of flight risks," Sam added.

"I'm not letting him do it!" Dean protested quietly shaking his head.

"What ADAM? No I'm not either," Sam frowned.

"No you're not getting me," Dean sighed and turned around.

"No, no, no I GET you, perfectly, but I'm not letting you do it either!" Sam commented and Dean sighed again and turned to face us, leant up against a desk. He looked tired, really tired.

"The kids not taking a bullet for me," he shook his head at Sam.

"Dean," Sam protested.

"I'm serious," Dean interrupted.

"Listen no one is taking any bullets!" I exclaimed stepping forward.

"You think about how many people we've gotten killed Sam, Mom, Dad," I looked down and clenched my jaw. "Jess, Jo, Ellen, is it going to keep going?" Dean asked.

"You make it sound like we pulled the trigger," Sam sighed guilt covering his face.

"We might as well have," Dean blinked at him. "I'm tired man, I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be,"

"Well you think you might be able to stop for a half a second and maybe try and stop sacrificing yourself for a change? Maybe all three of us can stick together?" Sam questioned. I turned to Dean who had his head facing the floor.

"I don't think so," Dean replied.

"Why not? Dean…seriously…tell me…I wanna know!" Sam urged and Dean looked up his eyes watery and his expression non-existent.

"Because I just…don't believe," Dean commented shaking his head.

"In what?" Sam urged and Dean looked at him.

"In you," he said staring Sam in the face. It was quite clear that they thought I wasn't in the room at this stage.

Sam swallowed hard.

"I don't know whether it's going to be demon blood or some other demon chick or what! But I do know they are going to find some other way to turn you," Dean shrugged and Sam's eyes filled with water.

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough?" Sam questioned.

"You're angry," Dean stated. "You're self righteous, Lucifer is going to wear you to the prom man, it's just a matter of time,"

"Don't say that to me," Sam shook his head, eyes continuing to fill. "Not you, of all people," he sighed looking up to stop the tears from flowing.

"I don't want too," Dean shook his head. My own tears began to form as I watched my brothers part, right infront of my eyes. "But it's the truth, and when Satan takes you over, there has got to be someone there to fight him, and it ain't going to be that kid, so it's got to be me," Dean smiled slightly at him.

Sam had enough and walked straight out the room closing the door behind him. Dean glanced at me apologetically and saw a tear fall down my cheek.

"Claire," he sighed.

"No," I said and shook my head. "Don't you dare! Don't you try and make out that it is all ok for me because it isn't! I have nearly died twice already in the past seven months! The only reason I survived was because…" I paused and my expression dropped. How could I be so stupid? "…_Zachariah_," I mouthed.

Dean tensed up.

"What did you do?" I asked scared for the answer my eyes filling up again.

"It doesn't matter, you're not tied into this like we are, you still have time!" Dean urged coming up too me.

I shook him away. "No!" I urged. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in this for life now! Every demon out there knows my freaking name! And so does every angel too! All because me and my baby are supposed to help the human race after the showdown! Now tell me what you said to Zachariah to make him heal me more than once!" I demanded tears streaming down my face.

"Claire," Dean protested.

"TELL ME!" I screamed and he blinked at me taken aback.

"You know," He paused to swallow. "You said to me a day or two ago that you wanted me to be happy, to let me know whatever decision I made you would follow me!" Dean urged, and because he said that I knew whatever he did it was bad.

"Yeah well you _promised_ you wouldn't leave! And look what you did," I shouted and stomped my foot leaving him alone in the tin can. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. Sam had heard everything he blinked at me and ran up too me embracing me in a tight hug.

He got off and we went upstairs, he was pissed, and now so was I. We walked in to see Castiel and Bobby staring at Adam whilst he slept. Bobby wheeled himself towards us his eyes watery.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked us.

Castiel turned to look at us. I sighed and blinked hard wishing this would be a dream, I opened them again to find no such thing.

Sam huffed and shook his head. What Dean had said too him was still bugging him I could feel it.

"How you two doing?" He asked his voice going deep.

Sam just looked ahead of him and nodded, I did the same.

Bobby sighed deeply and Castiel disappeared down stairs.

"You should get some sleep," Bobby said too me and looked at my bump with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm ok I'll carry on with some books," I nodded glumly and sat on the table picking up a book. It wasn't long before I found myself falling asleep and my eyes dropping.

Castiel walked down the steps and heard a crash. He ran too the tin door and opened the shutter. Nothing. "Dean?" he asked worried. "DEAN!" He said his voice more hoarse. He opened the door and found a broken lamp and table on the floor.

"Cas," Dean said and shut a cupboard door to reveal a symbol in blood, he touched it and Castiel screamed as he disappeared in pain.

I gasped awake and looked at the time, I had only been asleep for two whole minutes! Was that even possible? Sam looked at me and frowned.

"You ok?" he mumbled his eyes red, he had been crying.

"Yeah, you?" I asked frowning.

"It's just us now," he commented.

"That's not so bad is it?" I smirked lightly nudging him with my foot under the table. He smirked and his expression soon dropped.

"You're eyes!" he commented his eyes wide.

"What about them?" I asked in a panic.

"They're…really light! Like a pale ice blue or something," he shrugged.

"I had a vision," I said bored of his fascination.

"What?" his voice dropped.

"Dean snuck out of the tin can and Castiel was blown…well I don't know where too," I shrugged. Sam's eyes popped out of his head and he shot up and ran down stairs, it wasn't long before he came back and was shrugging into his jacket.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asked alert when Sam rushed in.

"Blown to Oz!" Sam exclaimed. "Look I'll get Dean, he couldn't have gone too far, Claire only just had the vision right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Just watch Adam," Sam ordered.

"How? You may not have noticed he's got a slight height and weight advantage," Bobby said eyeing me up, I rolled my eyes. So what I've been having backache's and headache's!

"Then hit him with your chair, and Claire can sit on him! I don't know just watch him!" Sam huffed and disappeared out the door.

We turned to look at Adam, peacefully asleep.

"Get some rest, he ain't waking up anytime soon with the day he's had!" Bobby remarked.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm not that fat!" I chuckled. I knew I wasn't as fat as most mothers, I looked like I was five months gone not seven! But oh no I had to act like I was terminally ill by getting plenty of sleep. Mind you I needed it!

"Yeah go ahead, I'll shout when he wakes," Bobby sighed down at his book.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Take my room, you know where it is," Bobby said his head still buried in his book.

I nodded and found his room, plunging myself onto the comfy bed, and falling asleep in no time.

Castiel dragged Dean in a stingy alleyway, it smelt like a sewers, and the slimy brick walls made it look like one. Castiel punched Dean in the gut and kicked at him with all his might.

"I rebelled for _this_?" Castiel shouted at him and threw him against a brick wall his face so close to Dean's that the spit from his mouth flew into Dean's face. He was angry, hell he was pissed, and Dean's mouth was bleeding from a serious punch.

I gasped awake clutching at my stomach as the baby threw a violent kick at me. I rubbed my stomach and whispered for it to settle it was only a vision. My head pounded as I stood up and saw a face next to me. It was Adam.

"What do you want?" I breathed.

"I was checking if you were alright, you were breathing, weird!" he commented and proceeded to gasp.

"Eyes a pale blue?" I questioned pointing to my eyes.

He nodded in response.

"I'm getting a drink," he mumbled and walked out the room. Man this boy was just as bad as Dean!

I waited until I heard him in the kitchen, nothing, I waited some more and walked into the living room. Adam was sat on the edge of the bed and he stood up once he saw me. I walked and joined him confused.

"What you playing at boy?" Bobby asked his eyebrow raised.

"Bobby, I had a vision. Castiel beat Dean up real bad in an alleyway," I exclaimed, Bobby turned serious and nodded.

Adam looked around us for something, his muscles tense.

"What's up with you?" I whispered too him raising an eyebrow.

Then Zachariah stood infront of us, placing a hand on each of our heads, and we were in very different surroundings to Bobby's.


	12. Screw Destiny

Hey all : ) Because I haven't updated straight away here is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you like it : ) Thank you so much for your Reviews so far! Please any new reviewers don't be scared, I like to think I am a kind person and respond to your reviews : ) Thanks again to everyone for getting over a 100 Reviews in this mini-series so far! : ) x.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Dean W, Sam W, Castiel or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Matt, Mark, Anna, Nick, Sarah and Andrew. **

Screw Destiny

"Gone! What do you mean they're gone!" Sam questioned furious and pacing the room in rage.

"Do you want me to say it in Spanish!" Bobby protested.

"No I mean HOW did they disappear?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know one minute Claire was stood by Adam telling me she had a vision that Castiel was beating Dean up in an alleyway and the next minute she's gone, they both are."

"Because the angels took them," Castiel said returning with Dean around his shoulders. Dean had a cut too his face and bottom lip, blood dripping down them.

"What the hell happened too him?" Sam questioned and then realised what Bobby had just told him.

"Me," Castiel replied and placed him on the couch where Adam was sleeping twenty minutes ago.

Bobby wheeled himself closer too them and Sam followed.

"What do you mean the _angels_ took them?" Bobby questioned. "You branded Adam's ribs and Claire's didn't you?"

"Yes," Castiel replied. "Adam must have tipped them," Castiel explained.

"How?" Bobby asked he didn't believe any of this was true!

"I don't know," Castiel sighed. "Maybe in a dream," he shrugged.

"Well where would they have taken them?" Sam questioned his eyes wide with panick and fear.

* * *

Claire and Adam – Unknown location

Claire's P.O.V

The room had white walls with the occasional gold lines at the sides. There were paintings placed around the room from the bible, and all of their frames were golden. There was a large, long table infront of Adam, with beer in a silver bowl full of ice, and a plateful of cheeseburgers on the table. Adam scoffed his face as he sat. I just lent against a wall wishing I could be back at Bobby's.

"I see you and your brother share the same refined pallet," Zachariah appeared leaning towards Adam on the table.

I scoffed.

"So, uh, you ready?" Adam questioned after he burped and finished his burger.

"For what?" Zachariah frowned.

"What do you mean for what? For Michael," Adam shrugged.

I laughed and shook my head. Adam shot me daggers.

"Oh!" Zachariah said over dramatically.

Something wasn't right, I frowned.

"Right! About that…look this is never easy but I'm afraid we've had to terminate your position at this time," Zachariah said placing his hands together and smiling all smug.

"What the hell does that mean?" I questioned frowning and moving forward.

"Excuse me?" Adam said his voice low.

"Hey don't get me wrong you've been a hell of a sport, really, good stuff! The thing is," Zachariah said and glanced at me then back at Adam. "You're not the chosen one Adam as, you are a crummy scrap of bait," Zachariah smiled.

"But what about the stuff that you said?" Adam questioned. "I'm supposed to fight the devil!"

"Hm…" Zachariah nodded. "…not so much! Hey if it's any consolation you just so happen to be the illegitimate half brother of the guy we do care about, that's not bad is it?" Zachariah smirked.

"How is that fair?" I questioned frowning at him.

"Oh don't worry Claire, you and your child are still important too us," he smiled at me trying to be comforting but failing miserably.

"So you lied? About everything," Adam said his jaw clenched.

"Tried to tell you," I mumbled.

"No we didn't lie, we just avoided certain truths to manipulate you," Zachariah said in a patronizing tone.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Adam and I said in unison. His lower and mine fiercer.

"Hey how do you think I feel? I'm the one who's got to put up with that slack job look on your face," Zachariah smirked. "And a way too hormonal pregnant woman!" Zachariah gestured towards me and my hands curled into fists. "Kid we didn't have a choice, the Winchesters got one blind spot, and it's family," Zachariah said looking between me and Adam. My fists uncurled and I noticed we were sat here like sitting ducks. There was nothing we could do. "See Sam and Dean, they're going to put aside their differences and they are going to come get you two, and that is going to place Dean, right here!" Zachariah said placing a finger on the table. "Right where I need him," He paused to look at Adam's glum face and mine. "This is the night kids!" Zachariah shouted getting up and turning around. "Our night," he corrected. "Michael's seen it, the tumbler's finally clicked into place, and it's all because of you Adam." He paused to examine Adam. "And me, but who's keeping score. After all I was the one who thought to get you to bring Claire here aswell!" He smiled smugly.

Adam and I looked at each other. My eyes watering his too although he hid it better. "Yeah I'm not going to let you do this!" Adam said standing up and looking at Zachariah.

"Cool your gents corky, sit down we're doing it together, plus you still get your severance, you still get to see your Mom ok?" Zachariah said turning his voice into a soothing tone. Adam sat down slowly knowing he was defenceless.

"Why should I believe you?" Adam questioned.

"You know what?" Zachariah paused pissed. "I'm hearing this," Zachariah said gesturing his hands as if it were a talking mouth. "But what I want to hear is this," Zachariah said pointing to Adam who made a throwing up noise and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Adam!" I screamed running up too him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Come on you'll be ok," I whispered rubbing his arm.

"Yeah that's better," Zachariah nodded. "Don't worry Claire, as much as it would be interesting I won't hurt you," Zachariah smirked too me and I looked at him in panick.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel – Bobby's place

Dean was lying on a bed, hand cuffed to the metal base. He blinked his eyes open and went to rub his face but the cuffs stopped his hand. He jerked at it and realised he was stuck. He looked around him too see he was inside the rusty tin can. He saw Sam and sat up.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked sitting on a chair.

Dean grunted as he moved. "Word of the wise, don't piss of the nerd angels," Dean said stretching his jaw. "So how's it going?" Dean asked casually.

Sam sighed heavily and was not going to like the reaction he got from Dean when he was about to tell him he lost their only sister and their brother. "Adam and Claire are gone,"

"Claire?" Dean questioned. "She's gone rogue?" he said surprised.

"No…I don't know, Bobby doesn't seem to think so," Sam sighed. "The Angels have them,"

"Where?" Dean asked determined to find out.

"The room where they took you," Sam announced.

"You sure?" Dean questioned his voice rising.

"Cas did a re-con," Sam nodded.

"And?" Dean questioned wanting his brother to get on with it.

"And the place is crawling with moots, no shot in hell or Mary kind of thing," Sam explained, his spirit seemed to be non-existent knowing that Claire and Adam were in danger.

"Ah so the usual, what are you going to do?" Dean questioned, he wasn't going to show it but he was worried for both of his siblings.

"For starters I'm bringing you in," Sam stated holding a shiny key in his hand and standing up.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked with an element of surprise.

"There are too many of them," Sam explained while he unlocked the cuff. "I can't do it alone, and I'm uh pretty much the only game in town," he breathed and sat back down.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean smirked.

"Cas and Bobby think so," Sam sighed. "But I'm not so sure,"

"Well they're right, because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm going to say yes anyway. And I will, I'll do it fair warning," Dean said his face stone.

"No you won't," Sam said shaking his head. "When push shoves you'll make the right call," Sam smiled quickly.

Dean rubbed his wrists whilst sat on the bed.

"You know if tables were turned, I'd let you rot in here, hell I have let you rot in here." Dean nodded looking at his brother.

Sam sighed. "Yeah well, I guess I'm not that smart," he frowned.

"I-I don't get it," Dean shook his head. "Sam, why are you doing this?"

"Because, Claire trusted you, she may not have said it but I could still see it in her eyes," Sam paused and looked Dean straight in the eyes. "Besides you're still my big brother," Sam shrugged.

Dean sat and thought about it and nodded.

* * *

Castiel naturally agreed to help out Sam and Dean and he transported them to their location. Dean looked around for any signs of angels and Sam also looked around him intent on getting his little sister and brother back.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean questioned.

"California," Castiel replied walking.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean questioned looking around as if it would magically appear in a wall.

"In there," Castiel replied.

"A beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in California?" Dean questioned as they came to the rusty door.

"Where'd you think it was?" Castiel questioned.

"I-I don't know, somewhere bitter, with bladed grass…not California!" Dean frowned still looking around him with Sammy.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and Claire and zap right out of there?" Sam asked, doubt filling his mind.

Castiel turned to Sam frustrated. "Because there are at least five angels in there."

"So?" Dean shrugged. "Move fast!"

"They're faster," Castiel said and began to take his tie off. "I'll clear them out," Castiel sighed. "You two grab the boy and Claire, this is our only chance," he said and turned to move into the factory.

"Wo, wo wait! You're going to take on five angels?" Dean questioned his face full of non-faith.

Castiel turned too him. "Yes,"

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean frowned.

"Maybe it is, but then I won't have to watch you fail," Castiel spoke bluntly. "Sorry Dean, I don't have the same faith in you that Sam and Claire do,"

Dean looked hurt, as Castiel pulled out a craft knife from his pocket.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Sam questioned.

Castiel didn't reply, he just looked down, and made his way into the abandoned factory. He opened the door and stepped in, waiting for them to make an appearance. He walked towards an abandoned hut inside the factory. When an angel caught him from behind, he dived and grabbed the blade shoving it into the angels' stomach and eventually into his chest, making him light up and die. Castiel paused to take a breather and heard his sibling's voices around him, he was suddenly cornered by three other angels. He dropped the blade and it made a metal ting as it fell to the floor.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" he ordered and they ran towards him. He whipped open his shirt and revealed the symbol carved into his chest, he placed his bloody hand on it, and all of them were blown away.

Dean and Sam were listening outside. When the screams of the angels disappeared they glanced at each other, and Dean opened the door to check if it was safe too go in. Dean walked in and looked around him anxiously, he saw the abandoned shed, and walked towards it too see the angel Castiel had killed. He got to the door of the shed and slowly turned the handle to open it, and took a deep breath, once he saw the same room the angels had kept him in. The white walls with the gold lining, and the large table full of cheeseburgers and beer.

"Dean!" Claire's desperate voice pleaded once she saw him. She was sobbing in the corner Adam in her arms lay lifeless.

"Claire! Adam! Hey!" he said running towards them, Adam gasped and woke up in horror.

"Dean, we need to leave now!" Claire urged.

"You came for us," Adam said shocked.

"We're family," Dean huffed as he placed Adam's arm around his shoulders and helped him get up. Claire got up and dusted herself off searching the room desperately.

"Dean we need to leave now!" Claire said running to join Dean's other side.

"It's a trap," Adam breathed.

"Dean," Zachariah's playful voice appeared and the three Winchesters looked up at him.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V – California.

We looked up at Zachariah, my heart pounding with anger, and by the looks of it my brothers felt the same too. I eyed Dean up, he was going to say yes, right in front of my eyes – I could sense it.

"Please, did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah questioned us.

"Did you?" Dean smirked, and I smiled as Sam ran in the room with an angel sword and ran towards Zachariah, who turned around smirking and took the blade from Sammy. He opened his hand at Sam and an unknown force sent Sammy flying into some decoration in the corner of the room.

"Sam!" Dean shouted to see if he would respond.

I glared at Zachariah and ran towards Sam. Zachariah didn't stop me he just shrugged once I was past him.

"_Sammy_?" I whispered slapping his face lightly to try and get him too open his eyes.

"You know what I've learnt from this experience Dean?" Zachariah questioned facing Adam and Dean. Sam grunted and I helped him to sit up.

"_Thanks_," Sam whispered to me in pain.

"Patience!" Zachariah shouted finally answering his question. He opened his hand up towards them and Adam curled to the floor blood pouring from his mouth.

"Adam," Dean said calmly and looked towards me. I looked in-between Adam and Sam not knowing who I could help more. "Let him go you son-of-a-bitch!" Dean grunted at Zachariah.

"I mean I thought I was downsized for sure, but for us pretty damn literal!" Zachariah laughed. Sam rolled around the floor in pain and I was at a loss as to what to do. I tried to help him but he batted me away. "But I should have trusted the boss man, it's all playing out like he said. You, me your haemorrhaging brothers," Zachariah smiled pushing his hand out at Sam who threw up blood violently on the floor.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I grunted and ran towards him. He placed his arms on my shoulders and smiled at me.

"Do you feel left out? Well this is about all I can do with you!" He smirked and opened his hand out at me. My stomach gurgled and twisted and food I didn't know I had, came out from my mouth and was on the floor in a pile of sick besides me – and it wouldn't stop.

"Claire!" Dean shouted and came to run towards me but Zachariah stopped him.

"Your sister isn't getting out of her destiny, after all you made a promise, and you shall keep it! She's always been destined!" Zachariah chuckled and threw his hand at me again making more sick for my stomach to throw up my body and out of my mouth. "You're finally ready right?" Zachariah stood up and I paused from being sick for a moment to look at Dean. He stared at Adam, Sam and then met my gaze. I gave him a look before my temperature rose and I was violently sick again, I ended up on the floor curling in pain. "You know, there is no other choice, there's never been another choice," Zachariah explained.

"_Please stop_," Dean said his voice shaking. "Stop it right now!" He ordered regaining control of his voice.

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah toyed.

"Dammit Zachariah…stop it please," he said and I looked up at him my eyes pleading. Naturally he avoided eye contact and muttered "_I'll do it_,"

"I'm sorry what was that again?" Zachariah asked and flew his hand open at me again making me shiver in convulsions and throw up.

It was quicker this time, and I looked at Dean with pain in my eyes. I didn't like to admit it, but I had faith in my big brother, faith that this was a phase, that he wouldn't actually say yes. But he was crumbling right infront of my eyes.

"Okay yes, the answer is yes!" he said screwing up his face at Zachariah.

"Dean," Sam said, I turned to him my eyes filled with hate, and my lip trembling. Sam looked at Dean with pain in his eyes; he turned to me and blinked slowly, trying not to slip a tear.

"Do you hear me?" Dean shouted. "So call Michael down you bastard!" Dean said loosing his voice towards the end. Dean looked at us three, two piles of blood, and one pile of sick surrounding us.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah questioned and I resisted the urge to give a sarcastic laugh.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" he said looking at Zachariah ,eyes twisted with pain.

Zachariah turned around and smiled, his lip trembled, and he started chanting some prayer or something that would bring Michael down. Dean met my gaze and I looked too him with disgust – the first time in my life. He looked at Sam who was trembling in pain at his haemorrhage and giving his best to give Dean evils. Another convulsion came over me and I shook in pain and threw up again, they seemed to be getting smaller portions. I shifted towards Sammy, would have gone to Adam but would never make it past Zachariah, and I leant forward thinking I was going to be sick again.

"_He did it,_" I mumbled as the room started to shake. Sam and I glanced at Dean and he was staring at us, his eyes seemed lost between pain and depression. But then his expression lightened and turned to a smirk.

"He's coming," Zachariah announced.

Dean smirked at us, Sam and I frowned at him and he winked at both of us.

"Of course I have a few conditions," Dean smirked and Zachariah turned to Dean.

"What?" Zachariah breathed.

The room started to shake more and I shifted closer too Sam, not caring that his blood was ruining my jeans. "The few people's safety you have to guarantee before I say yes," Dean commented.

"Sure fine make a list," Zachariah shrugged.

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you," Dean spat through his teeth.

"What did you say?" Zachariah said taken aback.

"I said," Dean said moving closer to the angel. "Before Michael get's one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal," Dean said with a straight face.

Zachariah let out a laugh. "You really think Michael is going to go for that?"

"Who's more important too him now? You or me?" Dean continued smirked and Zachariah ran towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"_You listen too me, you are nothing but a maggot inside a worms ass! Do you know who I am? After I deliver you too Michael?_" He questioned close to kissing Dean, but of course that was my hormones and new illness playing a part to my imagination.

"Expendable," Dean spat.

Zachariah laughed and shook his head. "Michael's not going to kill me!" Zachariah exclaimed.

"Maybe not," Dean huffed and I frowned as an angels' silver blade appeared out of Dean's pocket and into his hand. "But _I _am!" He huffed and used all his force in pushing the blade through Zachariah's chin and up through his mouth. The room lit up in a huge white light, and I squinted, suddenly feeling better, as Zachariah fell to the floor and the power from the light blast sent Dean flying into a wall.

The room bean to shake violently and I looked in horror at Zachariah led on the floor, an ash pattern in the form of wings around him. The ceiling began to crumble, and an ear piercing noise screeched into my ears. Dean grabbed Adam and got him up.

"Can you walk?" he shouted.

"Yeah," Adam shouted weakly.

"Ok let's go!" Dean urged patting Adam's chest and running towards Sam and I. He grabbed Sam's arm and helped him up, I reached my hand up and Dean ignored it, and swung his arms underneath my legs and around my back. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder as we moved quickly out of the door.

"Come on move it!" Dean shouted back too Adam. We made it out and the door swung shut.

"ADAM!" I screamed and ordered Dean to put me down quickly, and he accepted.

"Dean help!" Adam's screams pleaded.

I ran to the door and tried to get it open but the handle burnt my skin, as the light seeped through the cracks of the abandoned shed, and Dean was suddenly by my side, after helping Sam lay down on the floor. Dean tried the handle too but grimaced as it hissed at his skin.

"Dean help!" Adam urged bashing the door.

We tried bashing the door but that too burnt our skin and we grimaced in pain.

"Hold on we'll get you out!" Dean shouted too Adam.

"What's the plan?" I urged desperately searching the shed for some kind of entrance.

"We'll come in! Adam can you hear me!" Dean screamed as we watched helplessly as the bright light and noise began to shrink from the shed. "Adam?" Dean's gruff voice asked as he went to the door's handle. He touched it lightly first and then twisted it opening the door to reveal an abandoned shed.

I blinked away the fear and pain from my eyes, trying to keep a brave face, Adam wasn't in there. Just a load of…messy papers and crap. Dean looked to Sam and me his face wide with shock. I looked at Sam who was panting on the floor, blood stained around his mouth. We knew now that Adam and Castiel were gone, there was nothing we could do about it.

* * *

We drove down the highway, Sam in the passenger seat in the truck, me in the middle, and Dean driving. We had been on the road for a while now and it was dark, my eyes drooped every now and then but I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to have a vision of the future, not when it was looking so glum.

"Do you think Adam's ok?" Sam questioned us quietly.

I shrugged and leant my head on Sam's shoulder, trying so hard not too sleep.

"Doubt it, Cas either, but we'll get 'em." Dean replied staring at the road. Sam turned his head to Dean but I just stared out the window, watching the road flow past us, like we were driving on water. I closed my eyes and the hum of the engine relaxed me, but I still managed to be awake.

I felt Sam's gaze on me and then he spoke up. "So…" Sam started.

"So what?" Dean's voice questioned.

"I saw your eyes, you were totally rocking b.s back there," Sam said and something in his voice told me he was smiling.

Dean sighed.

"So what changed your mind?" Sam questioned.

Dean laughed to himself. "Honestly, the demist thing, I mean the worlds' ending, the walls are coming down on us. And all I do is look at you and think _this stupid son of a bitch bought me here!_" Sam chuckled beside me. "I just didn't want to let you or Claire down,"

"You didn't, you almost did, but you didn't," Sam said and again I pictured him smiling.

"I owe you an apology," Dean started.

"No man, you don't," Sam shook his head and some hair brushed the top of my head.

"Just…let me say this," Dean replied.

"I…" Sam huffed but knew he was going to lose the argument.

"I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, to me you've always been this snot nose kid that I have had to keep on the straight and narrow, I think we both know that's not you anymore," Dean said.

"No it's Claire," Sam joked.

Dean let out a little chuckle, I wanted to hit them, but I couldn't feel my body! It was safe too say I was half asleep, and only hearing their voices, I didn't even know if this was a dream or not. "No, but seriously, I mean hell if you're grown up enough to find faith in me, the least I could do is return the favour," Dean said his voice stone serious again. "So screw destiny, right in the face, I say we take it too them and do it our way," Dean said his voice fierce.

Sam's head nodded beside me. "Sounds good,"

I felt my body again due to sudden excitement. "_I'm in_," I croaked and opened my eyes slightly to see both my brothers smirking.


	13. Hammer God

Hey all : ) First of all an apology, I haven't been posting as much recently as I have been trying to set up my website! YAY! To visit is just type the usual www. Then my name and then .. Thank you! It will have more interesting stuff on their just remember I have just set it up! Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot and I hope you will continue to love my story!

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Castiel, Bobby, Adam, Dean W, Sam W. However I do own – Claire W, Sarah, Anna, Matt, Nick, and Andrew. **

Hammer

I sighed with relief as we pulled up too a decent motel…ok wait it seems to be a hotel. We had taken a detour due to extreme winds and it took us here, I didn't like the feel of this storm, but I was completely sidetracked at the thought of staying in a hotel! We grabbed our bags in the pouring rain and ran into the reception. Sam wiped his soaked hair, and Dean shrugged his coat, I just accepted the fact I was wet and looked around the reception. We walked towards the desk and our mouths dropped. It was so…clean, and white, and the visitors weren't drug addicts or prostitutes. There was even a real fire place with white seats and a rug at the side. We looked around impressed.

"Nice dig for once," Dean commented.

We walked up to the receptionist, who looked a little odd look to me, but that could just be the hormones making me paranoid. We gave our details and he tapped away at the keyboard, tapping, tapping…ok so I didn't know when he was going to stop!

"Busy night?" Dean commented, I could tell he too was getting impatient.

"An import on the storm I guess," The man replied and stopped tapping, I sighed with relief. "If you could just fill this out please," he smiled and gave Dean a form.

"Yeah," Dean beamed and grabbed the pen.

Sam and I watched as Dean was in the middle of filling out the form.

"Dean," I gasped as I saw his neck.

"Ah, sir I believe you have a little shaving nick there," the receptionist smiled and politely handed Dean the napkin from his suit.

Dean accepted the napkin and wiped the cut, he frowned to see that the receptionist wasn't lying. I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed, the last time Dean had a shave was at least twenty four hours ago.

"Your key," the receptionist smiled handing him the room key.

"Oh right thanks," Dean smiled grabbing the key. "Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop would you?" Dean asked.

The man sighed and placed his hands together. "We have a buffet, all you can eat, best pie in the tri-state area," the man smirked leaning in towards Dean and gesturing towards the area.

I smiled and rubbed my stomach, this place is awesome!

"You don't say," Dean smirked.

We smiled and thanked the receptionist, and I knew we would not be going to our rooms first. We went straight towards the buffet. Dean and I ran towards the pie and he picked up two, as if he had to decide to eat just one of them.

"Heaven right?" A smart man commented eyeing up the food. He looked like a shy business man, all tweedy with glasses, but he also looked genuinely nice.

"You can say that again," I beamed and picked up a lemon meringue, my favourite.

"Trust me pal, better," Dean smirked and made a decision whilst pinching a chocolate dropping off the top of another pie and we walked off towards a table. However Dean being Dean eyed the people in the room, smiling, he stopped once we reached a woman with dark hair and skin. She had a martini of some kind, and was playing with the cherry inside it, she looked lonely. She had good dress sense though, a red thrill top, and a black tube skirt.

"How you doing?" Dean asked her and smirked.

I waited slightly ahead of them, he was going to get shot down, I could tell.

"No," the woman replied and I tried not to laugh.

"But," Dean protested and got cut off.  
"No," she smirked at him and gave him flirtatious eyes.

"Oh lady, I'm just being," he began and again got cut off. Probably because he had food in his mouth.

"I understand, and no," She smirked.

He mumbled something to her after gulping, and continued to walk until we made it too Sam and sat down. He was rapidly tapping at his phone, a plate of healthy food, and a concerned look on his face.

"Sam, I'm not a pucker man, eat something," Dean commented and I took a big bite out of my pie.

"This…this is good!" I smiled.

"We should hit the road guys," Sam said concerned.

"Not in this storm are you kidding, it's," Dean tried to stress his case but got cut off.

"It's biblical exactly. It's freaking Noah's ark out there and we're eating pie," Sam protested.

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? Come on three, four?" Dean questioned and Sam sighed pissed.

"Come on, maybe Sammy has a point," I shrugged, my mouth full.

"Come on Claire, eat that probably!" Dean protested smirking, I laughed thinking how ironic that statement was and playfully hit him.

"Bobby's got his feelers out, we have talked with every who-doo man, and voodoo woman in twelve states," Dean said going back to the topic, as Sam looked unimpressed.

"Yeah well I'm not giving up," Sam said irritated.

"Nobody's giving up!" Dean raised his voice. "Especially me,"

I stopped eating and looked at Dean. I was proud of him, he had gotten over his suicidal mission, and has returned to the good side.

Sam looked at him like I did.

"We're going to find a way to beat the devil, ok?" Dean said looking between Sam and me. "Soon, I can feel it, and we will find Cas, we will find Adam, but Sam you are no good too me if you are burnt out. I know Claire is ok, she's been sleeping every journey we've been on!" Dean smirked once he saw me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah ok," Sam sighed shaking his head.

"I mean come on, we might actually get the night off for once, just try to enjoy it," Dean said as we all tucked into our food.

We grabbed our bags once we had finished and made our way to our room. This place was so…unreal, too good to be true. We walked through the hallway and saw a guy and a girl making out and laughing. Dean pointed at them impressed, and laughed.

"Oh what are you twelve?" Sam questioned smiling.

"I'm young at heart," Dean shrugged.

Dean opened the door and walked in, he whistled impressed once we were inside. I was just shocked. There were two double beds, Dean only ever ordered two, or one double and a single. They were still going through the phase of taking it in turns to sleep next too me, check I wouldn't wake up screaming in the night, because of a dream or any contractions.

"Not bad," I commented, nodding in approval.

"Wow look at this, it's like a rocket fella's!" Dean beamed taking my bag off of my shoulders and placing it on the double bed with his stuff. I guess it was his turn. He picked something up from the pillow, and smiled like a kid in a toy shop. "Chocolate's!" he said unwrapping it and taking a bite. I smiled and grabbed the other one from our bed. Dean groaned and I chuckled, popping one into my mouth. "You want yours?" Dean asked eyeing up Sam's bed.

"Knock yourself out," Sam shrugged shaking his head.

Dean snatched another chocolate, from Sam's pillow, and smiled.

"Wow! Costa erotica thirteen, on demand!" Dean beamed holding his head high.

Sam gave a light chuckle.

"What's up?" I asked Sam who seemed to not be enjoying this.

"Isn't this place kind of…in the middle of no-where?" Sam questioned.

"So…?" Dean shrugged.

"So what's a four star hotel doing on a no star highway?" Sam questioned and I immediately saw his point.

I stopped chewing the chocolate. "Huh," I nodded.

The moment was interrupted as the couple next door were making…sexual noises. Dean grinned and moved his eyebrows; Sam just shook his head and smiled.

"Gross," I commented wanting to place a pillow over my head.

The noises got louder, and then the banging started, and our brick wall moved with the banging. We all glanced at each other and ran out of our room. We reached the next room's door and Sam patted himself for something to pick the lock with.

"Hair pin?" Sam asked looking up at me.

I sighed and took out the pin I was using to keep my fringe out of my face. "Here," I said handing it too him. He smiled and picked the lock, with little effort, and we burst into the room. The lights were out, and the room was tidy – odd.

"Hello?" Dean shouted.

We looked at the bed, which was the only untidy thing, and no-one was there. Dean nodded for Sam to check the right side, and he nodded to me too follow him.

"Hello?" Sam's deep voice asked.

Dean and I examined the bed, and he noticed something on the white rug, he bent down and picked it up. As he stood up I noticed he was holding a ring – an expensive one. We stared at it, and gulped, something wasn't right.  
We ran down to the reception area and Dean was at a loss as too what he should say.

"The room next to ours…the uh-couple that are joined at the lips, have you seen them?" Dean asked biting his lip.

The receptionist didn't seem weird-ed out by our request - he was a first.

"Mr and Mrs Logan…the honeymooners?" the man questioned and we looked at each other impressed. He tapped for two seconds on his keyboard and then turned back too us. "They checked out," he smiled and we looked at him sceptically. "Is something the matter?" he questioned.

"They checked out?" I repeated.

"Yep…just now," he smiled.

"Really? It sorta seemed like they were…in the middle of something," Sam frowned.

The receptionist smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, you know it's kind of weird for honeymooners to check out without this," Dean frowned holding up the ring we found in their room.

"Oh dear," the receptionist frowned. "I'll just put that right in the lost and found," he smiled taking the ring. "Don't you worry…is there anything else I can help you with?" He smiled.

"Yeah! Are you for real?" I questioned leaning on the counter and my hand accidently touched his. I gasped as I suddenly had an increasing headache.

"No…I think we're good," Dean commented giving me evils and making me stand up straight. I tried to shake away the sudden pound.

"Super-fantastic," the receptionist spoke very serene and turned his nose up at me.

Dean smiled and nodded with a hint of a frown appearing on his face, but he hid it quickly. He steered me away and we started walking in the opposite direction.

"That's a bit creepy," Sam commented.

"Broke the needle," Dean commented. "All right I'll scope out the joint, and you keep an eye out on Norman Bates here with Claire," Dean sighed, Sam and I joining him. My headache seemed to be disappearing. "I mean one night off, is that too much to ask?" Dean grunted. He paused and sighed. "You alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Headache," I shrugged.

"Alright," he nodded and walked off.

Right then the receptionist was on the move, we kept our distance, and followed him aimlessly around the hotel. The storm was kicking off outside and I was just glad that we were indoors, safe. The receptionist walked around the corner and we were close to loosing him. We sped up and he had vanished. All that was there was a vending machine, and a display to do with pies. We looked around frowning yet hoping we were imagining things…but nothing.

Sam flinched and felt his neck. "What the," he looked at his hand with a fresh new blood stain.

"OUCH!" I gasped as something sharp hit my neck too.

"You're bleeding," we said in unison.

"We need to get to Dean," I commented and we began to walk down the hall way. My headache came back again, and my eyes became blurry. "Whoa" I breathed.

"You ok?" Sam asked looking at me sceptically.

I nodded. "Just a head..ache!" I gasped and lost balance.

"Here sit down," Sam hurried beside me grabbing a chair and forcing me to sit down. "Deep breaths," he ordered, I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing in and out.


	14. Evil

Hey all : ) Another instalment hope you like it : ) And don't forget to check out my website, link is on my profile, and my new story in FanFiction which is also on my profile.

**Disclaimer – I do not own; Sam W, Dean W, Trickster, or Bobby. However I do own; Claire W, Anna, Matt, and Mark. **

Evil

"Yeah tell me about it," Sam breathed. "By the way next time I say keep driving…let's…you know…keep driving," Sam replied as the adrenaline kicked through all of our bodies.

"Yeah next time," Dean nodded.

"Yep! Definatley keep driving Dean," I panted.

"Uh…" Sam sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Alright so what's our next move?" he asked. His eyes wide, come to think of it, I think all our eyes were wide with panick. I guess sitting in a room with a load of god's can do that too someone.

"I-I-I don't know!" Dean replied shaking his head. "Let's grab those poor saps out of the freezer I guess, help them out, get a few freaks out the way if we're lucky," Dean shrugged.

"Yeah and how? How do we know they haven't locked us in this room too?" I questioned.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked sitting casually on the sofa in the room, with his feet up on the coffee table. We all jumped and turned to look at him.

"You know what, bite me Gabriel," Dean narrowed his eyes and moved closer too me.

"Maybe later big boy," Gabriel frowned and smirked at Dean.

"I should've known! I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump!" Dean grunted.

"You think I'm behind this?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Please! I'm the cautioner to your Houston! I'm here to save your ass," he said calmly.

"You want to pull us out of the fire?" Dean asked gesturing to me and Sam.

"Bingo!" Gabriel answered. "Those guys are gunna either dust you, or use you as bait. Either way you're uber boned!" He said pointing to us.

"Wow!" Dean sighed annoyed. "Because a couple of months ago you were telling us we needed to play our roles! And you needed to play yours, which involved stabbing my sister in the gut with your fist!" He growled and I looked down trying to repress the memory of the searing pain in my gut. "You were uber boning us!" Dean protested.

Gabriel looked at my stomach. "Ooh the end is still nigh," he beamed starting to walk. "Michael and Lucifer are going to dance the limbata," he said making a rock symbol with his hand he stopped and glanced at us turning serious. "But not tonight, not here,"

I looked to Dean who looked seriously confused. "And why do you care?" he asked shaking his head as he glanced at Sammy and I.

"I don't….care! But me and Kali we uh…" he paused looking at the floor. "…had a thing. Chick was all hands," he smirked at Dean. I grimaced. "What can I say? I'm sentimental," he shrugged.

"Do they have a chance…against Satan?" Sam asked stepping forward.

Dean and I looked at Sammy in shock.

"Really Sam?" Dean asked pissed.

"You got a better idea Dean?" Sam turned his head to Dean and then back to Gabriel.

"It's a bad idea," Gabriel choked. "Lucifer is going to turn them into finger paint, so lets get going whilst the goings good hmm?" he nodded stepping back a little.

"Ok great!" Dean interrupted. "Why don't you just zap us out of here then?" Dean shrugged.

"Would if I could, but Kali has got you by the short and curlies," Gabriel replied.  
Our eyes narrowed.

"It's a blood spell," Gabriel announced. "You boys and girl are on a leash,"

"What does that mean?" Dean frowned.

"It means it's time for the little old…black magic," Gabriel grinned and got out some breath mint spray and sprayed it into his mouth.

I was transfixed at this movement.

"Ok well whatever we are going to take the old turfs in the freezer with us," Dean smiled quickly.

"Forget it," Gabriel spoke. "It's going to be hard enough sneaking you moots out of here,"

"They called you Loci right?" Dean asked and I smiled catching on.

Gabriel gave Dean a look.

"Which means they don't really know who you are?" Dean questioned.

"Told you I'm in witness protection," he smirked.

"Well then how about you do what we say?" Dean threatened moving closer. "Or we tell uh, the legion of doom about your secret identity, because they don't seem like a pro-angel type of crowd," Dean smirked.

Gabriel stepped forward. "I'll take your voices away,"

"Well then we'll write it down,"

"I'll cut off your hands!"

"Well then people will be asking, why are you guys running around with no hands?" Dean threatened still smirking that cheeky grin.

Gabriel seemed impressed but tried to hide it. "Fine!" he sighed.

"Thanks," I grinned as we moved passed him and his jacket brushed against my hand.

I gasped and turned around, he was gone.

My headache soon appeared and my vision went. Kali was in a room undressing herself whilst she looked into the mirror. There was a click of fingers and the room went black, another click and the candles on the table suddenly had flames. Gabriel stood there with a rose in his hands, she looked at him trying not to smile.

I gasped awake and clutched at my chest as my breathing tried to restore to a normal place.

"It's ok Claire, you're ok," Sam whispered by my side and held my head up. They had placed me on the bed and Dean was just stood watching in awe.

"What you staring at freak?" I panted smirking.

"Your eyes are like a freezing blue or something," he frowned moving closer.

"What did you see?" Sam asked and ignored Dean.

"I think Gabriel is going to get some," I shrugged as Dean helped me up. "Come on we got work to do," I reminded them and we walked out of the hotel room and eventually made it to the lobby.

As we walked in, we heard a man shouting, trying to escape. A group of god's then made their appearance carrying the struggling nerd guy from the buffet. They picked him up and swiped him against the receptionists' desk and he batted into objects along the way.

At this stage we had move behind an object that was big enough to cover all of us, and we were still able to see what was going on. He looked at us and cried for help, Dean was about to move and I hid my face in Sam's jacket as he held back Dean.

"It's too late," Sam whispered and I heard the sound of a sharp blade being swiped in the air and cutting into the man's skin.

His screams stopped.

"Looks like Claire had the right idea," Dean whispered as I stayed inside Sam's jacket.

When the noises stopped and someone tapped my shoulder I knew it was over. I looked up at Sam who looked pale, then I looked at Dean who looked pissed.

"Don't look, just stare ahead of you or something," Sam ordered and I nodded as we ran past the receptionists desk, into the restaurant's kitchen, straight to the pantry. People saw us and immediately cried for help. Dean and I watched as Sam tried to pick at the lock with my hair pin.

It was like a blur, one minute Dean was there, the next he was being propelled into some kitchen shelving and hit the floor. The man came for me next but Sam got in the way and the big god grabbed Sam by the neck and moved him up the wall. I frantically looked around for something to hit him with. I grabbed a hot pan and smacked it against his head, he dropped Sam and turned to me pissed, yet Sammy grabbed something else and hit him with it and he was up against the wall again. Dean suddenly moved me out of the way and stabbed the god with a large wooden object and he lit up and disappeared.

"Now where the hell is Gabriel," Dean panted.

* * *

Suddenly we were being grabbed by three god's and marched back to the hall were we politely met all the gods. We walked in and Gabriel was sat in a chair, he rolled his eyes when he saw us and then looked up at Kali.

"How long have you known?" I heard him ask as we were being dragged in.

"Long enough," she said turning her nose up at him.

Sam, Dean and I were placed in three different seats, this time with the honour of sitting at the table. Dean looked at Gabriel and sighed.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked.

"_You ok?_" Sam whispered to me with Dean anticipating an answer.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "_Yes I'm fine!_" I snapped in a whisper.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Kali spoke to the others. "The trickster has tricked us," Kali eyed up Gabriel.

"Kali don't," Gabriel muttered too her as if they were a husband and wife, and she was the drunken wife speaking out of tone.

"You're mine now," she said looking down at him as she moved forward and sat on his lap. "And you have something I want," she asked seductively taking her hand and moving it from his face, to his chest, and pulling something out of his pocket. And, like magic, Gabriel's angel sword came out and she held the shining object in her hand. "An archangel's blade," she commented looking at him. "From the archangel _Gabriel_," she said her lower lip trembled in disgust. The god's around us looked shocked, some just glanced at each other, Kali stood up.

"Ok, ok, so I got wings!" Gabriel shrugged. "Like cotex but that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer,"

"He's lying, he's a spy," Kali announced, and even I could see she was completely twisting Gabriel's case.

"I'm not a spy, I'm a runaway," Gabriel announced smirking. "I'm trying to save you, I know my brother Kali," Gabriel leaned forward in his chair. "He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him!" Gabriel said focusing the last sentence on everyone else, and I think it was also included at us. "I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends,"

"Your story, not ours," Kali shook her head. "Westerners I swear, the sheer arrogance! You think you're the only ones on earth, you pillage and you butcher in your God's name," Kali said and Dean frowned beside me. "But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God, and now you think you can just rip the planet apart, you're wrong. There are billions of us, and we were here first, if anyone gets to end this world, it's me," she said moving forward too rub the side of Gabriel's face lovingly. "I'm sorry," she said raising his sword.

I gasped. "NO!"

She plunged it into his stomach and his face screwed into shock and agony. Her eyes became watery as we watched Gabriel light up from every single sense in his body until the whole room filled with light. When the light disappeared Gabriel lay lifeless on the chair and I stared at him.

Kali moved slowly off him and left his sword in his gut.

"This is crazy," the receptionist spoke flabbergasted.

"They can die," was all Kali responded with.

Dean turned to look at me as if to say _is this for real?_ I blinked at him and he returned his eyes back to Kali.

"We can kill Lucifer," she nodded looking at Gabriel's limp body.

Dean took a deep breath and stood up. Sam and I looked at him, he was in the middle, I was glad as we could both pull him down if anything went wrong. "All right you primitive screw heads," he sighed getting up.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam asked.

"I'm out of options," Dean whispered back to Sam and then glanced to me and winked. "Now in any other given day, I'd be doing my damn nearest to…kill you! You filthy murdering chumps, ha-ha," he chuckled. The god's did not look impressed. "But ur…hey! Desperate times!" He shrugged moving towards Kali and Gabriel. "So even though I'd like nothing too slit your throats, you dicks. I'm going to help you," Dean said turning around and pouring himself a drink of liquor. "I'm going to help you dice the devil," he announced. Sam and I glanced at each other our eyes wide then we turned back to Dean. "Then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal," he smiled turning around again to face all of us. "You want Lucifer? Well the dudes not in the yellow pages, but me and Sam we can get him here," Dean said and I looked at Dean hurt. How could he do this too me? How could he do this too Sam?

"How?" Kali asked intrigued.

"First, why don't you let those main courses go?" Dean smiled leaning his elbow on the liquor table and smirking at Kali. "Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame ass bitches can eat me," Dean smirked and Sam and I looked at Dean in horror. Dean paused to think about it. "Literally," he added.

I smacked my palm against my forehead.

Surprisingly they agreed too it, and Dean went off to set everyone in the pantry free leaving Sam and me with the god's. Sam stood up slowly and walked to the hall entrance. I knew I wasn't needed so I stayed sat down searching the room for our blood.

"So you're going to summon Lucifer?" Kali asked walking up to Sam with Baldar and staring at him.

"Sort off," Sam replied oddly. "I just need you to squeeze you some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running," Sam shrugged.

"Breaking them would be easier," she commented and Sam's expression dropped. I stood up from my seat and Sam shook his head at me as the two god's looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What's her problem?" Kali commented.

"She's the one that's supposed to clear up the mess," Sam commented speaking metaphorically and the god's both understood in that instant and I sighed sitting down. I was supposed to clean up the mess and raise a kid at the same time, on my own, without any help at the age of seventeen – great!

The doors of the entrance suddenly opened and Dean stepped through, I stood up and walked over too them. "Show's over," he announced. "Swords a fake, and Gabriel…he's still kicking," Dean announced and Sam and I gasped. Kali and Baldar did not look happy at all. "I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked," Dean said looking at Kali.

To my surprise the first emotion to cross her face was hurt.

"_Oh God_," I breathed as a shiver went down my spine.

"What is it?" Sam asked as I suddenly felt really scared and sick.

"I don't feel so good," I breathed and Dean tried to keep me upright. "Evil," I breathed and my eyes widened once I realised what I said.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked shocked the god's were listening to me intently.

"I-I don't know," I shrugged.

* * *

The lights in the room began to flicker, and my baby kicked in protest, I gasped and Sam's face lit up as he was holding my stomach at the time.  
"Was that a kick?" he smiled.

"Sam no chick flick moments!" I protested.

"What's happening?" Baldar asked as he paced the room and looked at the flickering lights. I gasped as a scream suddenly echoed through the halls and into our room.

"It's him," Sam said worried.

"Oh God," I said worried and wanting to be sick.

"Actually the opposite," Dean commented and I shot him daggers.

"How?" Kali questioned.

"Does it matter, just zap us outta here would ya?" Dean asked as he looked around us cautiously.

"We can't," Baldar said narrowing his eyes as he moved towards the doors of the hall.

"Of course you can't," Lucifer entered and I was suddenly being moved behind Dean by Dean's hands. "You didn't say mother may I," Lucifer smirked. "Sam, Dean, Claire, good to see you again," Lucifer nodded towards our direction as I peeked my head around Dean as the doors of the hall closed.

"Baldar don't," Kali warned.

"You think you think you own the planet, what gives you the right?" Baldar questioned running towards Lucifer.

"When someone gives us the right, we take it," Lucifer said through his teeth as his hand went through Baldar's shoulder and exited the other way. All I could see was Lucifer's bloody hand sticking out of Baldar's back. With force, Lucifer removed his hand, and Baldar's limp body fell to the floor.

Kali literally burnt up in rage, flames seeped through her arms, and she stared on Lucifer. She reached out her arm towards Lucifer, and Dean grabbed me as we jumped over a table and he was the soft cushion I could land on. Sam was right next to us, as Kali sent a fire blaze towards Lucifer and it lit up the whole room. The flames blew over the table just missing the three of us.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean.

"Uh huh," Dean nodded and looked at me. "What about you?"

I nodded my eyes wide with panick.

"Not really," Gabriel said appearing next too me. "Better late than never huh?" he smirked at Dean. "Guard this with your life," he said and handed Dean a DVD. Gabriel then moved around the corner. I heard a gust of wind and we perked our heads up to see Lucifer had crashed through the hall doors and Kali was lying on the floor looking at Lucifer stunned. Lucifer got up again and Gabriel stood facing him with his silver sword in his hand.

"Lucy, I'm home," he smirked at his brother.

Lucifer looked like he sighed and moved back towards Kali; Gabriel held the sword up to Lucifer.

"Not this time," Gabriel commented and Lucifer was taken aback. Gabriel helped Kali stand up and she wrapped his arm around his shoulders, he still had the sword pointed at Lucifer. "Guys and gal," he called and we slowly stood up from behind the table. "Get her out of here," he ordered and moved with us as we made it too the hall doors.

"Over a girl," Lucifer commented and we made it out the door and moved down the hallway and started to run once we knew it was safe. I didn't look at the floor, the walls were bad enough, they were covered in blood. We made it though the front doors and I ran towards the Impala.

"I'm not getting in that thing," Kali protested as she walked.

"Just get in the car princess," Dean ordered as Sam held the door open for Kali and Dean held the door open for me and we got in the back. They slammed the doors shut and entered the front seats. Dean started the car engine quickly and we were off and I sighed with relief.


	15. Casa Erotica

_All performers in this film are  
over the age of 18, have consented,_

_to being photographed, and have, _

_provided proof of age. _

_18 U.S.C. Section 2257_

_Presenting, Casa Erotica – 13! _

"Dear diary, being a high powered president, is super fun," a girl wearing her underwear and black tight boots wrote in her diary as she layed on her bed. "But so exhausting, sometimes I just need to relax, I need Casa Erotica," the girl was blonde and the door knocked as she looked up.

"Room service," A Mexican sounding man tapped on the door.

"Come in," she said seductively.

I stared at the laptop. "Man, I can't believe I am watching this with my brothers!" I protested grossed out as Sam looked at his laptop sceptical.

"Gabriel wanted you to guard _this_ with your life?" Sam questioned.

Dean sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe he is a fan, it is a good one," Dean nodded impressed as he looked at the back of the DVD cover. I continued to look away from the screen.

The Mexican man started talking and I just ignored it until a laugh made me turn around. The Mexican guy was Gabriel and he was kissing the blonde. I looked at my brothers who seemed mentally scarred and shocked, as Gabriel kissed the blonde girl and the camera moved to show him feeling her whole body and she made noises of approval.

"Again gross," I muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam looked to Dean awkwardly.

Gabriel suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at the screen. "Sam, Dean, Claire," he nodded. "You're probably wondering what the hell is going on," he commented taking off his fake moustache and smirking at the screen. "Well if you're watching this…I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing it's embarrassing for all of us! And I know Claire had a thing for me!" he winked at the screen and my mouth fell open with shock horror. Sam and Dean glanced at each other then me. "Without me you got zero shot of killing Lucifer, sorry, but you can trap him! The cage you sprung Lucifer from it's still down there, and maybe just maybe you can shove his ass back in," he smirked sitting on the side of the bed. The blonde girl casually flicked through a magazine in the background. I looked too my brothers who were both deep in thought. "Not that it will be easy, you got to get the cage open, trick my bro to get back into it and um…oh yeah! Avoid Michael's god squad! And try and prevent the saviour from being born at the same place – I mean if you want to sort that little problem out aswell! But hey details right! And here's the big secret Lucifer himself doesn't know, they key to the cage it's out there! Actually it's keys, plural, four keys – well four rings, from the horsemen. You get them all you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you two boys and girl. But uh…hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean you were right I was afraid to stand up too my brother, not any more, so this is me standing up, this is me right now!" he smiled standing up as the blonde started to bite his ear and kiss his neck. He turned around and started kissing her on the bed making weird noises.

"Gross!" I commented turning around and staring at my brothers surprised faces.

"Oh…uh oh man!" Sam's eyes turned inward full of disgust as he shut the laptop. Dean looked impressed – which worried me.

"Horsemen huh? Well we got wars'," he said and I flicked back to the memory of getting the ring. Oh and how could I forget famines, the time I was stuck at Bobby's whilst they went away and came back with the ring. "We got famines'; I say lets collect all four! All we need is Pestilence, and death!"

"Uh! Is that all?" Sammy commented.

"Sounds like a hell of a ride," I sighed rubbing my bump.

"Let's play it," Dean shrugged and Sam went to the other side of the Impala. I got in behind Dean's seat then Dean got in and started the engine. We drove off without thinking twice and started driving.

* * *

"DEAN! SAM!" I screamed scrunching up some grass in my hand, the pain searing through my spine and stomach was worse than being on fire.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Dean scream in the darkness, I guessed my eyes were closed.

"It's her time!" Sammy replied sounding bored.

"It's COMING!" I screamed and could feel my body push.

I gasped awake clutching my stomach, Dean's eyes looked at me worried through the darkness. "You ok?" he asked and I looked around. It was his turn to baby sit me by sharing a double bed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think so."

* * *

AN - Hey all I did this one differently :P Just to confuse you - I joke I am not mean! So yeah I really appreciate every single review for this one! And I am sad to say the end of this season is nearly upon us! The next story will be the LAST one of this season! So please make sure you Review whislt you can! Because they really do keep me going and make me feel like I am keeping some of you entertained. Again I am sorry this last one was short but the next and last story is going to be A-mazing! I promise.

So I guess I need to say a massive thank you too - Kelsey, FoxFire90, Magical Faerie, XPrincessX93, and Mrs. Dean Winchester! My VERY loyal Reviewers! You guys should all check out their stories, they are completely awesome! Another HUGE thank you too all of you for subscribing etc. And I will make another chapter letting you know the next title of the story! : )


	16. Next

Winchester Trouble The Storm!  
The fifth and FINAL!

Enjoy!


	17. Season Two

SEASON TWO OUT NOW!

Chapters are already up!

Just go to Whitney Sparks' author page,

Then click on her stories.

Season Two – Winchester Trouble The Awakening


End file.
